Learning to Fall
by SlippedLips
Summary: Izuna's returning from university, Madara is ridiculously overworked but refuses to get a PA, whilst his little brother has one and ditches all his work on her — and this is before counting all the other problems!
1. Prologue

In the Name of Beauty

[Prologue]

"Personally, I don't see the point of paying someone to pluck your eyebrows when you can do it yourself. It's cheaper, and plucking your eyebrows isn't that painful to begin with, anyway."

"I know, but I'm not _just _talking about plucking somebody's eyebrows, but … things like nails as well. Look at you, for example! Why do you get your nails done by a beautician? Like you said, it's cheaper to do it yourself!"

"The difference is what you're asking about, then. Eyebrows aren't nails, Izuna. I like having mine done professionally because I don't really have time, in my house at least, to do them. The beauty parlour I go to can do them quite quickly, whereas I can take over an hour just doing one hand because of all the calls I have to make and all the writing I have to finish. If I go to a parlour, it's over in nearly thirty minutes. I'm sure for a majority of career-minded women, they share the same reason."

Izuna sighed, thinking. "I know, but … _why_? What's the point in it?"

The woman, a peer of Izuna's in fact, simply replied, "Different things have different values for different people, Izuna. That's the only way I'm probably going to be capable of explaining it to you. After all, men don't understand women, and that's scientifically proven."

Behind the door, Madara sighed, rubbing his left temple, waiting for their mindless chit-chat to finally subside so he could enter.

For the first time in a while, his day had started normally; his younger brother was coming home from the town he'd gone to university (despite finishing over a year ago, he'd had to stay due to business arrangements), bringing along his PA, but Izuna had failed to mention a woman during their last phone call. In fact, he hadn't mentioned a woman in any of their phone calls. By the time it got to meeting his brother, Madara stumbled onto this conversation – a conversation about beauty treatments. Between Izuna and a mysterious woman, no less.

Never once had Madara suspected that Izuna was 'of that persuasion', as he could only politely put it. In all honesty, it actually surprised Madara.

However, such things that to be overlooked in this light, as Madara reminded himself, because if he pondered on this particular thought too long, he would find himself late for his own brother's scheduled (yet early) arrival.

He knocked on the door once. "Come in," Izuna answered, cutting off from a conversation about waxing eyebrows instead of using tweezers to pluck. When Madara opened the door, Izuna smiled serenely. "Madara!" He got on his feet, crossed the room and embraced Madara wholeheartedly.

Whilst hugging Izuna, Madara caught a glimpse of a brunette woman sitting beside Izuna's office desk. From what he perceived, she looked slender and smart-looking, but he knew better than to judge from first appearances. Senju Hashirama had taught him that.

Izuna let go of Madara, still smiling, and went to introduce the woman behind him. "Madara, this is Kizuka. Kizuka, this is my brother, Madara."

Kizuka stood up and held out her hand, smiling politely. "It's good to meet you, sir. Izuna has told me a lot about you."

"Hmm," Madara spared Izuna a glance and instead shook Kizuka's hand. "I wish I could say the same. Unfortunately, squirt hasn't told me anything about a woman coming with him."

"I told you—"

"He didn't mention me?" Kizuka looked at Izuna, confused. "I thought you said that you'd told him about the arrangement?"

"I did," mumbled Izuna, looking directly at Madara. "He's assuming things, however, and so I cannot be at fault."

"How am I assuming things, Izuna?" snapped Madara, frowning, as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes focused on Izuna.

"Kizuka and I aren't together. She's my PA."

Kizuka looked like she had suddenly became fed up; Madara didn't say anything; and Izuna watched his brother for another moment before turning away and picking his jacket off the coat-stand. "Kizuka," he said to her. "Let's go down to Ai-Risa's before it's fully booked." He looked at Madara. "Coming, brother?"

"You go on," Madara answered coolly, recomposed from his earlier error in judgement. "I have work to finish."

"Don't you have a personal assistant?" asked Izuna, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Kizuka had her navy parka folded over her arm and watched the two brothers silently.

"No, I don't have the time to interview anyone and I doubt they'll be any help, anyway. They would probably annoy me like you do, Izuna."

"That's a bit harsh," commented Kizuka lightly.

Izuna sent her a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it. Madara's said worse." Then he turned, resolute-looking, to Madara. "Come on, you could do with a break. You look shattered, Madara."

"I said no, Izuna."

"Madara, listen to me. I'm your little brother." whined Izuna.

"Yes, you are little, aren't you?"

Izuna pouted. "That's mean." he pointed out.

"I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to be mean to you."

"Yeah, right. You know that's a lie."

Kizuka simply watched as each brother replied to the other with an insult or point of their own, often sounding very much like children in a playground; she found it hard to stay professional when Izuna said that Madara was "like an old, grumpy man who had lost his whiskey" and Madara looked so affronted. With that aside, however, she knew that if this carried on, they would miss their reservation.

"Izuna," she said, but neither brother heard her. "Izuna!" she called over their bickering.

Both stopped and looked at her.

"We're going to be late." she told him. Izuna sighed and looked sadly at Madara, so Kizuka turned to him as well and said, "Madara, I know I'm a stranger, but wouldn't this be a good time to catch up with your brother? Work will always be there, but your brother won't be. None of us will."

Madara stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Why do you care?" he asked.

Kizuka sighed. "Does everything have to be an argument? Not everyone has an ulterior motive, you must realise that."

Quietly, Madara scoffed, but before he could say anything, Izuna cut across. "It's all right, Madara. If you have work to do, that's fine. We'll rearrange it another time."

"Izuna …" Kizuka mumbled as he took her hand and led her to the door.

Behind them, Madara exhaled and muttered, "Fine, all right. I'll take the night off."

Izuna smiled, looking back at his brother. "All right, then. Hurry up. The reservation is for four o'clock, so we need to be quick. We're running a little late."

Madara rolled his eyes, a smile of his own creeping onto his face. "Don't push it, Izuna. I've just said I'm coming, don't make me re-think my options." At Izuna's pout, he chuckled quietly. "You never change."

"You wouldn't want me to," retorted Izuna lightly, smiling.

Kizuka rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand you. Either of you, in fact." Izuna sent her a cheeky smile and turned back to the office door, opening it.

"Let's go, ho!"

"OI!"

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way! It just rhymes!" Izuna cried as Kizuka raised her hand, and he ran off down the corridor. Behind the two, Madara sighed and rolled his eyes. His brother was an idiot at times, calling women such things, but he rarely ever meant to be offensive in all truth.

* * *

_Hi, this is just a little project of mine. I will try to finish it, but I'm more concerned about my other story at the moment. Ciao. Thanks for reading! :) Don't be scared to tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

[1]

Glasses dangling limply in his hand, Madara rubbed his eyes with his free hand and sighed heavily. Papers littered his desk in neat, organised piles and a spreadsheet of his business's interest rates laid in front of him. Sunlight sidled through the large, floor-length windows behind him and contrasted with the cold white walls of his office.

Throughout his life, Madara had remained a sedulous worker; determined, focused and always ready for the task at hand. Nowadays, though, his focus was eluding him. Perhaps it was down to his fatigue from overworking, or something else. He didn't know what.

Down the hall and around the corner, he knew Izuna probably wasn't working at all and had Kizuka running around for him instead. Being the little smart git Izuna was, he knew how to wrap people around his little finger easily; the pair of them did since their reached their mother's knee.

Just then, someone knocked at his office door.

Madara groaned silently and opened his eyes. "Come in." he told the person. The person obeyed and Kizuka's head peeked around the corner of the door. "What do you want?"

"Izuna wants the spreadsheet for the presentation," Kizuka informed him.

He stared at her. "Which one?"

"He said it would be the one you're looking at right now, the one about the interest rates." Kizuka said before coming over and collecting it from him when he held it out for her to take. "Thank you." She turned back around and headed towards the door before remembering another thing. "Oh!" Madara looked at her standing by the half-open door. "Izuna wants you to know that he's leaving early this evening. Something about a date with a girl or whatever."

"Tell Izuna—"

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful," interrupted Kizuka calmly, "but you have a phone and you have Izuna's number. Call him and tell him yourself or at least write him a note and send it via your personal assistant."

"I don't have an assistant."

"Then get one," answered Kizuka, closing the door behind her. Madara stared at it for a little while before returning to work, and Kizuka continued strolling along to Izuna's office where she also worked. Mainly, though, she spent her time doing what he should have been doing.

When she got back with the needed sheet of flimsy paper, she found Izuna spinning around in his padded leather chair with a giddy smile on his face. Kizuka crossed her arms and waited. It took him a few minutes to realise the door was open, never mind that she was standing there, looking very much unimpressed with him. He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, when he spotted her. "Kizuka, I—"

"You lazy, little arse, Izuna. You know you should be doing work!" snapped Kizuka, crossing the room quickly and slapping the interest rates sheet on his desk. "Now, work! I've had enough! You do your work and I'll do mine!"

"Or what?" mumbled Izuna quietly.

"I'll quit. I hear Madara needs an assistant." spat Kizuka waspishly, settling herself down in her chair which was near to the door. She began flipping through papers and categorising them into orderly piles, ignoring the pout she was receiving from Izuna. "_Work_." Izuna sighed and did as he was told.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't give me cheek," added Kizuka, making Izuna smile softly. "I'm annoyed with you." she muttered, more to herself than Izuna.

Quietness made the time seem to slow down, putting an uncomfortable strain of tension within the walls of the office. Once or twice Izuna snuck a glance in Kizuka's direction, but received nothing back in return. He pouted slightly. Other than that, unfortunately, nothing really happened; Izuna knew better than to start a conversation with Kizuka when she was annoyed with him, seeing as it often ended up in an argument and Kizuka in tears. So he stayed quiet.

By the time Madara came into Izuna's office, at ten-fourteen, he found a silent and somewhat sulky atmosphere invading the room; Izuna was pushing his bottom lip out as he created a PowerPoint presentation, and Kizuka was busy typing on her computer appointments and other important contacts. Almost instantly, upon coming through the door, he knew something was wrong because of Izuna's pout. "What did he do, Kizuka?"

"He was being a spoilt brat," she answered shortly.

Madara sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know that—I grew up with him—but what did he do?" From where he sat behind his desk, Izuna looked up and stuck his tongue out at him. Madara took no notice.

A vague smile lifted the corners of Kizuka's mouth. "He wasn't working. I had enough and told him what to do."

"Hmm," Madara observed Izuna fidgeting. "What did you threaten him with?" he asked coolly.

"That I'd resign if he didn't work. Become your PA maybe. Just hit a nerve, really." Kizuka continued scanning down the list of clients and found the number of the person she had been looking for. "Excuse me for a minute." She picked up her phone and dialled the number; it took a few rings, but he picked up eventually.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, sir, this is Kizuka Hayashi from Uchiha Corps. I was inquiring about a recent stock deal that might pique your interest. It includes several briefs and a final transaction; it is for the trading of dental goods, which is your speciality."

She waited for his answer steadily. He seemed to be mulling over her explanation. "What does this deal include, stock-wise?"

"Top of the range tooth pastes, floss, imported tooth brushes that haven't been released to the public yet. There's a variety that you can choose from, sir."

Another couple of minutes passed as he thought the deal through. "Very well," he concluded, "When is the first brief?"

"I'm searching this moment, sir," She clicked the mouse a few times and tapped a few buttons. "The first brief is on January the third. Would you like me to take care booking the conference room or would you rather that yourself?"

"Fax the details over to me and my assistant will handle things," replied the man, "You have my fax number, yes?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like—?"

"No, that is fine, thank you." interrupted the man briskly. "Sent over the details. Good bye." Then he hung up on her.

Kizuka pursed her lips. "Damn ignorance of some people …" she muttered to herself, putting the phone down.

Madara scowled at her. "I hope whoever you were speaking to isn't still on the line." he snapped, narrowing his eyes as he loomed over her.

Kizuka frowned at him. "Actually, he hung up on me. So yes, I think that would cover whatever lecture you're about to throw at me." she retorted snappishly.

Interrupted before he could throw an insult back at her, Madara had to make do with glaring at Kizuka silently. Izuna, tucked behind his desk, said, "When you two are finished with your lovers' tiff, I believe you need to look through the PowerPoint, brother?" prompted Izuna, looking at Madara expectantly.

Madara coughed, walked around Izuna's desk and looked over his shoulder. "Show me what you've got."

Kizuka overlooked Izuna's comment and recommenced with her workload, partly pleased that Izuna had completed his work. Typing on her keyboard, she researched the next contact, what trade she specialised in and then rang the woman.

"Hello, is this Miss Yuki Nagasaki?" she asked politely.

"Who is this?"

"It's an employee of Uchiha Corps. I was wondering whether you would be interested in—"

"Is Madara Uchiha there?"

"Err …" Hesitantly her eyes roved towards the spoken male, who was muttering in his little brother's ear. "Why, may I ask?"

Yuki Nagasaki sniffed down the line. "Is he there or not?" she snapped.

"Erm … I'm afraid I can't let him be disturbed, Miss Nagasaki." Kizuka looked imploringly towards the two men at the other side of the office: neither paid her any attention, deeply engaged in what they were discussing. "Perhaps if you arrange a time—"

She hung up before Kizuka finished her sentence. Kizuka huffed, slamming down the phone in frustration, irritated by the woman's rudeness.

"Is something wrong?" Izuna called to her, looking concerned. Madara stared at her, frowning.

"Yuki Nagasaki," was all Kizuka spat, irate.

"Oh, don't bother with her," dismissed Izuna coolly. "She only ever wants to flirt with Madara, so there's really no point. My brother doesn't swing that way, evidently."

Madara quirked an eyebrow at him. "What was that, squirt?"

"You heard," replied Izuna, not missing a beat and not looking at Madara; he was smirking at Kizuka, although he wasn't amused by her. "Anyway, Kizu, ignore whatever Nags said, okay? She isn't the politest person on the records."

"Thanks for your warning," muttered Kizuka dryly. "Though, now you mention it, I could have done with it sooner rather than later."

"At least you got it, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Kizuka continued working. From behind Izuna, Madara muttered in his ear, "Trying to get into her pants, hmm?"

Izuna scoffed quietly, staring at the computer screen. "Madara, you really need to upgrade your thinking. Between you and I, it's not that kind of relationship. We're employer and employee, not lovers. Please, leave your dirty mind at home."

"But have you been?"

Izuna didn't answer. Sighing, Madara leaned back a bit and looked over to Kizuka, who was working diligently at her desk. He pursed his lips when she stood up. "I'm going to copy some sheets," she announced. Madara nodded, while Izuna did nothing. Once she was gone and the door was shut, Madara received an answer.

"That's none of your business."

Quirking an eyebrow again, he said nothing further on the matter. Instead, he straightened up and left, uttering a few words at the door. He knew instructions were akin to the death sentence for Izuna, but he doubted Izuna would disobey him.

"Shoot!"

He turned around midway to his office, surprised to hear Kizuka shouting. A few strides and he was standing in the doorway of the reprographics room. Kizuka was bent over, picking up sheets of paper and a coffee cup. Sighing in irritation, she reached forwards, giving Madara a view of her from behind. Semi-intrigued, he raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"You should be more careful," he remarked casually, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway. Yelping, she jumped, dropping several more papers that she had just picked up. She mumbled in frustration. "That was hardly my fault," frowned Madara, hearing what she was mumbling. "You should be more on-guard."

She scoffed. "Perhaps you should have lessons in etiquette." She sent him a pointed look. "It might do you some good, from what I've heard about you."

"Meaning?" pressed Madara.

She smirked. "What do you think, Mr Uchiha?" With that, she picked up the rest of the papers, placed them on the side and took the ones she needed, leaving Madara stood there, thinking.


	3. Chapter 2

[2]

"What the Hell are you doing? Get away from my desk, for God's sake!"

Izuna sniggered sheepishly, running across the office and diving behind his chair to hide from a fuming Kizuka. He'd just been fingering through the neat stacks of files she had been sorting out when he accidentally knocked a pile of papers onto the floor. At that precise moment Kizuka had chosen to open the door and see him hastily scooping them up.

Out of stress, Kizuka growled lowly, bending over and picking each paper up, checking what it was before putting it into a small heap organised by category. All the while, she grumbled to herself about inadequate bosses and juvenile men.

"I didn't mean any harm, intentionally." murmured Izuna, still ducking behind his chair. He dared to peek over his desk and then ducked back down again when Kizuka shot a dirty look at him. "Honest."

Rather unladylike, Kizuka snorted loudly. "Oh, I'm sure! Despite the fact that I'm the one on my knees picking all these pieces of paper up! Yeah, Izu, you didn't mean anything bad, did you!" She stopped suddenly, closed her eyes and sighed. "God, what am I doing?" she muttered, running her hands down her face.

Izuna paused hiding and looked at her openly. "Kizuka?"

She didn't respond. Pulling himself up, Izuna cautiously moved towards her, but she made no movement or even an indication of seeing him. He knelt down beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kizuka, answer me. Are you okay?"

She sniffed.

Izuna pulled her close, embracing her and tucking her head under his chin. "Shh. It'll be okay. I promise. You're here, aren't you?" he cooed in her ear.

He cradled her into his chest, rubbing soothing motions into her back, hushing her tearful sniffs. "I'm not going to get anywhere like this …" she mumbled into his unwrinkled shirt. "God, he was right! For the love of—"

Izuna cut in, sounding uncharacteristically stern, "Talk like that and he might as well be. Don't even let the thought of him get you down, Kizuka. He's not worth it." He rubbed soothing circles on her back, gradually calming her tearful bouts down. "Shh, Kizu, you're with me now. You'll be fine. I promise you, it's okay now. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." Kizuka borrowed her head into the curve of his neck, clutching onto his shirt tightly. They remained like this for a few more minutes, until Kizuka leaned back, sniffling.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly.

Izuna smiled at her vaguely. "Hey, I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't stand by you, Kizu." His words made her smile dimly. "C'mon, take a break. I'll do some work for once."

"Wow," remarked Kizuka lightly, being helped up to her feet by Izuna. "You must really feel bad, Izu."

Izuna laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Ha, ha, very funny!" Kizuka laughed alongside him. He became a tad more serious. "I'm telling you, though, take a break. You're been working hard ever since we first met."

"And you've been partying hard – therefore we equal each other out."

Izuna pouted at her. "Take some time outside, Kizuka, and _without_ work." Izuna instructed her. He ignored the furrowing of her self-perfected brow, and added, "Now, before I have to bring in the cavalry."

"I'm not scared of your brother, you know."

"Maybe not, but your mascara is running."

Kizuka paused to think carefully about her options. Finally, she said, "How long do I have to be out?"

"I don't want you to come back in fifteen minutes," Izuna told her, "So come back in about ... twenty."

She gaped at him. "Twenty— but you said fifteen! Why on Earth not fifteen?"

Appraising her coolly, Izuna said, "Because – one, you need a moment to yourself, and you can't deny that. Two, we have a preliminary meeting that'll last about five minutes, and then I'll need to grab a sandwich for lunch because I have another meeting later on with Madara and some other staff members." He added cheekily, "Don't worry, I'll let you work then."

Kizuka puffed out her cheeks, looking irritated. "That's unfair."

"Life is unfair," Izuna dismissed easily, "Now, scram. I want you out." He gestured her to leave with his hands, shooing her out. When the door closed on her, Kizuka huffed, folding her arms over her chest. She was not a happy employee at this moment. She'd been shooed out of her own workplace!

"Damn Izuna," she huffed, storming down the corridor towards the ladies' bathroom. No one was inside and so she grabbed some tissue and started accessing the damage. Izuna was right; her mascara had begun to run. Luckily, it wasn't too bad. After a little bit of scrubbing, it looked like she hadn't even been crying. Throwing the tissue in the bin, she exited the bathroom, bumping into a stranger who was loitering outside. She gave him an odd look.

"Can I help you?" she asked, observing his demeanour.

His eyes were a vivid vermillion red and his skin was as pale as Death, creating a stalk contrast between the two. "Err – no. I'm waiting for my brother." He jerked his thumb to the other door, indicating the men's bathroom. "He's in there."

Nodding unsurely, Kizuka nodded. "Oh, all right, then." She turned to go.

"Do you know where Izuna Uchiha's office is?"

She half-turned to look back at him. "That depends. Do you have an appointment with Mr Uchiha?" She'd forced him to let her call him that on their way to Konohagakure, otherwise he would have wanted her to call him something _very_ inappropriate for two people in their position.

"Yeah," answered the strange man. He put one of his hands into his trouser pocket casually, seeming relaxed. "My brother and his arranged this meeting about two weeks ago."

Kizuka nodded. "All right."

"It's about our businesses."

Kizuka faltered. She didn't like the way he was being rather vague, but at the same time it gave her an excuse to go back to Izuna's office. She consented to show him Izuna's office, but he told her to wait for his brother to finish his 'business'. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Seconds ticked by.

"So ..." the man fished for a conversation to break the awkward silence, "I haven't seen you around here much. Are you an intern?"

"No, I'm—"

Just then, a man opened the gent's door and smiled at the other man politely. "Sorry about that, Tobirama. We're not late, are we?"

"No," answered Tobirama curtly. He turned to Kizuka. "Well?"

Kizuka offered him a composed look. "Let's go, shall we?"

The walk to Izuna's office didn't take very long, but Kizuka couldn't imagine it being much more uncomfortable; Tobirama and his brother muttered occasionally, commenting on some of the artwork adorning the walls and what they should say, but nonetheless spend a lot of time strolling silently behind her. She knocked on the door once and poked her head in.

"Izuna, there's—"

"I thought I told you not to come back until your twenty minutes were up, Kizu?" snapped Izuna from his desk, frowning.

Kizuka cleared her throat, scowling at him. "There're two men to see you," she half-growled at him. All of sudden, Izuna's airy mood returned.

"Oh! Let them in, let them in!" He stood up from behind his desk as Kizuka opened the door and held it open for the two men to enter. "Yo, Tobirama, Hashirama! What's up?"

Kizuka sent him a dark look. Hashirama beamed whilst Tobirama remained unimpressed. "You leave the industry for over three years and yet you return a child still?" remarked Tobirama cynically. "How does Madara put up with you?"

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" countered Izuna, his smile becoming colder, "Seeing as I've always wondered why your brother gives you a fair share of his company and I've never mentioned it, wouldn't you say?"

Tobirama's expression soured. Noting the hostility, Kizuka went to conceal herself in her work, but Izuna noticed her moving towards her desk. "Nuh-uh, no you don't!" he called to her, pointing to the door, "Out!"

Hashirama looked shocked. "Izuna, why are you—?"

"She's meant to be taking a break, and she knows it!" Izuna informed him, not taking his eyes off Kizuka, who frowned. "No working!"

"Then what am I meant to do?"

Izuna faltered. "Um ..."

"Tell Madara we're here?" suggested Hashirama, sneaking a glance at Izuna's expression. Izuna shot him a look before resuming to stare at Kizuka. "He needs to know." Hashirama added.

"Go."

"To Madara?"

"No, to Timbuktu – of course, Madara! Who else do you know has a severe multiple personality disorder? Don't tell him I said that!" Izuna added hastily.

Kizuka smiled lightly. "Can I work?"

"No,"

"Then I'll tell him."

Izuna pursed his lips. "That's unfair." he pointed out to her.

She smirked. "Life is unfair," she echoed his words, making him pout. "Deal with it, Izuna. Madara can."

"Madara's the big brother!" Izuna called after her as she shut the door.

_Clip-clop, clip-clop ..._

Kizuka paused outside Madara's office, her hand wrapped in a loose fist, poised to knock on his door. There were faint sounds of rustling paper on the other side of the door, so she knew he was inside.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

Opening the door revealed a tired-looking Madara, labouring over a series of legal documents that were spread across his desk. "Tobirama and his brother are in Izuna's office at the moment, Mr Uchiha. I was told to fetch you." She didn't say by whom, seeing as she didn't know who Tobirama or Hashirama were. She was still new to the entire stocking industry, after all.

A scowl etched itself onto Madara's pale face. "And why is that?"

"I was told that you would have liked to be informed of this?" Kizuka watched, bemused, as Madara groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Should I tell them that you're not coming, then?"

"You can tell Izuna to come and see me," Madara ordered firmly, sounding rather cross, "Meanwhile, whilst we talk, you get to make tea and chat about whatever frivolous gossip Hashirama and his pet brother wish to discuss. Well, what are you standing there for? Go and tell them!" snapped Madara.

"Yes, sir."

Shutting the door to Madara's office, Kizuka began to race back to Izuna's office and report to the three men inside what Madara said, without mentioning the 'frivolous gossip' part and that. Judging by Izuna's reaction, he didn't seem entirely fazed by Madara's response, nor did Hashirama or Tobirama, although the older Senju did seem a little disappointed.

"Stay here and make them tea while Madara and I talk, Kizuka," Izuna told her, reminding her of Madara's earlier comment. "This might take a while. Also, save a drink for me – I'm going to need it." With that, Izuna vanished from the office, leaving her in the company of new strangers.

Hashirama held out his hand, smiling civilly. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Hashirama Senju and this is my brother, Tobirama."

Kizuka took his hand daintily, but didn't return his smile. "How do you do? I'm Kizuka Hayashi, Izuna's PA. Would you like some tea?" She released his hand, hitching a small polite smile in place. Tobirama continued looking impassive while his brother smiled.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He turned to his brother. "Don't you agree, Tobirama?"

"Yeah, lovely, thanks." Although Kizuka couldn't help but feel that his tone didn't match his words.


	4. Chapter 3

[3]

The meeting, as Kizuka found out, didn't finish any better than it started. As Madara so obviously didn't want to be there, and made sure everyone knew full-well that he would rather be elsewhere, he had become increasingly difficult to negotiate with as the meeting progressed. Despite the fact that the meeting was only meant to last five minutes, it actually lasted for over an hour.

By the end of the day, Izuna was thoroughly mentally and physically exhausted – he'd had to hold Madara back on several occasions.

Suffice to say, he was whinging about it to Kizuka the very same evening as he had dinner round her house, which grated on Kizuka's nerves because she usually used home as an environment to relax after a stressful day's work. This evening, however, was not the case.

Eventually, Kizuka snapped.

"Izuna, he's your brother! You've known him for longer and so you should have known he wouldn't have liked to have come, seeing as he and Hashirama don't get along."

"Hey, don't blame me! Madara and Hashirama used to be friends at school until our dads found out and they weren't allowed to be friends! Hashirama's been pushing Madara to recoil ever since they began working in this industry!"

"Then why are _you_ meeting with them?"

"Because Madara refuses to!"

"But why?"

"He's a stubborn git, why else?"

"Izuna, get serious!"

"I am serious!"

"Pfft!" Kizuka glowered at him, arms crossed. "If you're serious, then I must be having some weird and severe dream. You're smiling!"

Izuna wrinkled his nose, his smile not slipping from his face. "You're so judgemental, Kizu. I thought I taught you better than that?"

"The only thing you teach any girl is the Karma Sutra," commented Kizuka acidly, unsmiling. "Now, remind me— _what?_" She blinked at him. "Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Izuna scraped the last of his meal onto his fork before replying to Kizuka's question. "I taught you the K—"

"_Oh, shut up, Izuna!_"

He burst out laughing, unable to compose himself, at Kizuka's embarrassed expression. Crimson flooded her cheeks with immense colour as she stood up and marched into her small kitchen, dumping her empty plate into the sink. Irate thoughts buzzed around her brain as she turned the tap on. She thought that Izuna wouldn't mention their past, which he hadn't done to a certain extend as he hadn't said a word at work, but she had believed he wouldn't outside of work too. Clients wouldn't take her seriously if they knew about _that_.

After a few minutes, Izuna entered the kitchen. "Hey, Kizu, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She switched the water off, adding soap. "I overreacted. You were only making a joke and I stormed out in a huff."

Izuna placed a gentle hand on her lower back, putting his plate into the soapy water, close to Kizuka's body. "It's never going to happen again, though, is it?"

Kizuka didn't reply.

Izuna nodded absently and left, bidding his goodbye from the doorway, and then disappearing to fetch his coat. The last thing Kizuka heard was her front door quietly slamming shut.

* * *

The next morning Kizuka was informed that Izuna was heading off to Yumegakure for a business conference, so she was left to assist Madara.

She wasn't in the mood to put up with his snide remarks and volatile mood swings. She had witnessed him during the first ten minutes of the meeting yesterday, before Izuna sent her out in case she saw something that would frighten her: he wasn't the least bit calm. Of course, Kizuka didn't know him well enough, nor did she see him on an hourly basis, but she could guess that he wasn't always that hot-headed and brash. But Madara didn't seem like the type to always consider the safety of others, disregarding Izuna of course.

A sneer bled onto his lips when he glimpsed Kizuka's head drooping slightly. "Why are you so tired today, Kizuka? Did Izuna keep you up last night?"

Kizuka yawned, not quite grasping the hidden meaning of his words. "No, I kicked him out after dinner. I had enough of him for one night. He was complaining about you, you know."

His brow twitched slightly, but otherwise he maintained a collected composure. "Oh really? Well, it's sad to say, but it doesn't really surprise me, if I'm honest." He ignored Kizuka muttering, 'Oh really?' and continued talking arrogantly, "What surprises me though is the relationship that Izuna tries to hide from me – the one between him and you."

Her lips became a taut, thin line as she stared hard at him. "Oh really?" Her words didn't hold any sarcasm now; they were empty.

Madara dropped all pretences and glowered at her. "Are you in a relationship with my brother, Miss Hayashi?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me, by any chance?"

"Do I look like I am lying to you, Mr Uchiha? I am aware of whether I am in a relationship or not and right now I'm what they call a 'Single Pringle'. Izuna is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Why was he round yours last night, then?"

"What is this, a Spanish Inquisition?"

"Just answer my question, Kizuka!"

"Because he is my friend!"

Kizuka shot him a heated, venomous glare, but it seemed to miss him as his glower did not falter. "Have you ever been a relationship with him?"

Kizuka faltered. Madara noticed it, and she knew he did. There were just the details to be left lying in the open between them, left to be visible along with all the tension that had arisen between them. She just had to say one word and it would lead to a whole new world of questions. She sighed.

"It's lunch time, so I'll take my break."

Quickly, she got to her feet and began to trot towards the door. Madara crossed the room in a few strides, however, and trapped her hand that touched the door handle. He breathed down her neck, deliberately unnerving her. "Mess with my brother and I'll mess with you. No whore should get a job she doesn't deserve, no matter who she sleeps with. Do you understand?"

A cold emotion washed down her spine, tingling her nerves. She shivered. She had never imagined he could sound so deadly before; Izuna always spoke so fondly of his brother. "If you think I would hurt him—"

"There's a first time for everything."

She snapped her head up and glared at him irately. "Then when will you hurt him? If there's a first time for everything, when will you start?"

Madara glowered down at her, suddenly appearing bigger and more threatening than before. Kizuka gulped back her fear and resumed trying to stare him down. Moments passed between them, ironically adding more distance to the rift whilst the intimidating closeness between them remained. Abruptly, Madara opened the door and snatched his hand away from Kizuka's.

"Take your break and take the afternoon off. Don't come back until tomorrow."

Kizuka didn't argue. She didn't want to stay in the same room as him. So she left.

* * *

Dumping her bag by her front door, Kizuka released the frustrated groan that she had been holding in for the entire walk home.

She was going to kill Izuna. No, scratch that, she'd kill two birds with one stone and go for both of the Uchiha brothers. They were as bad as each other, one was an overly flirtatious Don Juan and the other truly had a multiple personality disorder. Screw them both to Hell!

Grumbling insults about the pair in question, Kizuka stomped into her undersized kitchen and yanked open the fridge door. Inside were vegetables and fruit, alongside a carton of milk and orange juice, as well as many other items. Kizuka lifted up the orange juice, taking it out of its holder, and closed the fridge. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard she stored them in and poured a drink.

Sipping the citrus taste, Kizuka attempted to calm herself. _Everyone gets a bad day at work_, she told herself, _it's inevitable_.

_Then again_, a snide little voice whispered in her mind, _not everyone has a boss like Madara_.

Thud!

The glass hit the counter harder than she had intended, but she wasn't in the mood to think about what she was intending. Both men were getting on her nerves; neither of them acted their age! Firstly, she had one brother who was flirting with her as though the previous two years hadn't passed whatsoever, and then she had the other one threatening to screw around with her head if she screws the first brother over! She didn't know if her second problem outweighed the first or equalled with it!

Just thinking of him ... no, it was no good. The past was behind her now. She had to move on. This was life, after all, wasn't it? As much as a person could detest it and the negative fortunes bestowed upon them, Life continued, pleasant or not. There was nothing she could do that would change that.

Kizuka stopped thinking.

It wasn't working. She told herself it would, but everything was just backfiring in her face. She was weak, lacked ambition. Everything he said ... it was true.

_"Don't even let the thought of him get you down."_

Izuna ... what would he know? All he did in university was screw different girls each night (sometimes two at a time), make life hard, and party harder. He would never have passed those exams if she hadn't tutored him on the side; he scarcely ever showed up for lectures, so it was more than theoretical, despite his natural intelligence. If he hadn't made life so hard for himself and for her, he could have got better marks in his exam. Not that it mattered now.

_"It's not a big deal," Izuna smiled brightly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'll still be working in my dad's company. I've got to help my brother. He'll kill me if I don't." He laughed._

"That must be nice," murmured Kizuka, studying the memory in her mind. In front of her was a rectangular picture of her friends, including Izuna, celebrating her twentieth birthday. "Having someone there for you."

Ever since she was young she had wanted siblings. At first she wanted a little sister so they could play together and talk about boys and have sleepovers and tea parties, but when her mother told her that younger sisters often steal their older sister's belongings, she changed her mind. She had wanted a brother instead.

She never got one.

Sighing, Kizuka looked up at the mono-coloured clock hanging on the wall. It was only eleven minutes past five in the afternoon. What should she do?

After a few minutes deliberating, Kizuka decided that she would try out at the local gym and work off some lingering steam. Moping and wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to do anything good for her. She would do much better if she harnessed her temper properly and used it to make her slender figure remain slender.

Casting one last look back at the clock, she briefly wondered what time the gym stayed open until. Most gyms were open until about ten at night or eleven. At least, the ones in her hometown were. She still hadn't told Izuna where she came from. She had been scared he would do something stupid if she told him where _he_ lived. She still was against telling Izuna for the very same reason.

Rolling her shoulders back and swiping her fringe out of her eyes, Kizuka began to hurry out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom. There were only two rooms upstairs, the bathroom and her bedroom. The apartment itself wasn't big, but she preferred that. It felt like home to her, then. Hurrying around upstairs took her mind off work and back home; all that mattered was that she was distracting herself from reality, even if it was just for a few hours.

In the kitchen downstairs, the orange juice carton and half-drank glass were left forlornly on the counter top.


	5. Chapter 4

[4]

Blinking once – twice – three times and still her eyes refused to not deceive her; standing there, looking blankly back at her, was the man from that meeting.

Tobirama dapped his forehead with his towel and went over to her. "Hey," he muttered, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Um, hello, Mr—"

"There's no need for formality here, Kizuka," Tobirama interrupted her coolly, "It's a public building. Leave the formal stuff at work."

Kizuka blinked, a little bit taken aback by his statement. "Um, okay. So ... you remembered my name?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "Do you usually do that? I can't remember anyone's name at work alone, never mind someone else's."

Something akin to a diminutive smirk flitted across Tobirama's lips. "Let's just say that you stick out in my mind."

Kizuka frowned slightly. "In a bad way or a good way?" she asked unsurely.

Tobirama's expression softened, but he remained unreadable and almost stoic. "It's not important right now. So," He gestured to the bikes and Kizuka nodded. Once they had started peddling, he resumed speaking, "how long have you worked for those two?"

"I began working for Izuna last year, after university finished."

"Oh?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow slightly. "You went to university together, then. What course did you do?" was his next question.

"I read English Literature and History."

The cycle of questions and answers continued as Kizuka's stay at the gym grew longer. Before long, Tobirama had to bid her goodbye, after a phone call from his brother asking him to return home. Kizuka smiled faintly as she watched him leave. He seemed nice. Maybe it was just the Uchiha brothers that he didn't get along with. It wouldn't be the first time.

Sighing, Kizuka slowly peeled herself away from the rowing machine, her muscles in her arms and upper back aching slightly, and departed the gym with her sports bag slung over her shoulder and still wearing her sports gear. Outside the sky was dark and the moon was eerily glowing, casting a ghostly greyish glow onto the clouds surrounding it. In a way, it vaguely reminded Kizuka of when she and Izuna were at university and had watched a film in the cinema with a couple of friends. She swore she would never let him chose a film to watch again: it was a horror movie that made her frightened of looking out of the window at night for weeks afterwards.

"Kizu?"

Kizuka stopped and turned around, spotting a grumpy-looking Madara hauling a flushed-faced Izuna over to his car, only stopping to pull out his keys and open his car. She zeroed in on Izuna. "You've been drinking again."

Izuna giggled, trying to rescue his arm that was forcefully being wrapped around Madara's shoulders. Madara grunted in annoyance. "Yeah, Enoki always drinks when we meet up ... he's kind of a drunk." Madara grumbled something to himself and Izuna turned to him, "I didn't ask you to pick me up. You can go and pick up your whore, if you want."

Kizuka watched as Madara's right cheek muscle twitched slightly. When he spoke, however, his obvious irritation did not leak through. "You're one to talk."

Kizuka pursed her lips tautly. He hadn't forgotten the conversation they had earlier, had he? He was still implying that she was Izuna's whore, right in front of his brother! Biting the inside of her cheek was a little painful, but it saved her from shouting at Madara. She knew what he was implying because of the look he had thrown at her after he said that. The man was a nasty walking piece of—

"Meh! You're mean, Madara! Anyway, I don't have a whore. I have friends instead."

Her shoulders sagged. Trust Izuna to become completely stupid when he got drunk! He was never any good at holding his own when they went out clubbing.

"I'll just let you get him home—"

"Aah, Kizu!" protested Izuna babyishly. "I don't wanna go home with Madara, he'll probably lock me up in a closet again like when we were kids! Can't you take me home instead?"

"No," Kizuka replied flatly. She turned on her heel. "Ciao."

"Kizu—"

"Izuna, if you continue to harass her, you'll only make yourself liable for harassment charges later on." Madara interjected, sounding rather malicious. "Now get in the car and behave."

"Kizuka, I demand you help me!"

"Izuna, I'm not—"

"I'll fire you!"

"I'll resign if you annoy me any further, Izuna," retorted Kizuka, staring at him calmly over her shoulder. "Go home with your brother."

"Kizu, Kizu, Kizu!"

"What!"

"Help me defeat this ... _villainous_ thing!" shouted Izuna, his cheeks growing ever hotter. For once, his usually porcelain-white cheeks were feverishly coloured, stained scarlet with excitement and alcohol. He flailed his arms towards her. "Help me!" he ordered.

Kizuka stared at him hard. Then she looked to Madara, who was paying her no heed. Turning back to Izuna, she said steadily, "Go home with your brother, Izuna. I will see you tomorrow." And then she left, with Izuna shrieking after her to come back and help him.

* * *

Work wasn't what Kizuka was looking forward to the next morning. If Izuna was going to bother to come in, then she would spend the day doing her work as well as his and tending to his bad hangover (seeing as he always got them). If not, then she was stuck with the grump Madara.

Neither situation was ideal at this point in time.

But as luck would have it, it wasn't Uchiha Corps she was going to work in today. At around half-seven that morning, she reached a text from Izuna's phone, telling her to still dress in office attire, but to head to Senju and Bro Enterprises. Apparently, there was going to be a car to pick her up at the end of her road at ten past eight.

Looking bemusedly at the text, Kizuka let her hair flow down, instead of tying it up like she normally did. Briefly she wondered if Senju and Bro was any bigger than the Uchiha Corps office block. It could be, after all.

By six past eight, she was ready and left her house. While she was locking the front door, out of the corner of her eye Kizuka spotted a sleek silver Mercedes-Benz prowl up her road, slowing to a stop as she turned around. The driver's face was blurred by the tinted windows. Kizuka treaded down the steps cautiously, unsure whether this was the car picking her up or not.

"Um, can I help you?"

The window peeled down slowly. "Get in, Miss Hayashi. We usually start at half eight." The voice ... was that Tobirama behind the wheel?

"Err – right."

Kizuka went to the car, heading for the passenger's seat. "Can I get in here?"

"Sure, just hurry up."

Pulling the door open, Kizuka knew indeed that Tobirama was the driver. Once seated, she pulled the door shut with a small _thud_. Muttering a 'sorry', she then proceeded to clip her seatbelt into place.

Tobirama started the car and pulled out of his parking space, intent on the road and rushing cars beside them as they pulled out into another, but busier, street. "You got home all right, then." It was a statement and not a question.

"Um, yeah. I met Madara and Izuna last night, too." When she saw the corner of Tobirama's lips turn down, Kizuka guessed that he didn't want to hear about either of them. So she changed the subject. "What kind of business do you run?"

"Our business is to do with the stock market, just like the Uchiha that you work for." Tobirama answered quickly, his eyes never wavering from the road. With that, an awkward feeling raided the car. The silence carried on for several more minutes before Tobirama broke it. "How often do you go to the gym?"

"Err – well, I used to go nearly every day after work before university, but then because of the courses and the extra work, I only went about twice, maybe three times, a week." Kizuka looked at him. "How often do you go?"

"As often as I can manage," Tobirama replied, "If I'm away on business, then obviously not as much as I would like. But if I'm at home or just in town, then I make sure I have time in my day to go, otherwise I'll get there at about eleven and spend an hour working out before heading back home."

Kizuka nodded, and they lapsed into silence again.

Soon enough, rather thankfully, industrial warehouses and office buildings came into view in front of them. Grey, rectangular buildings that looked like blocks housed the goods that would be exchanged to companies for cash, while the remaining, smaller buildings were used as a series of offices for finances to tax, to selling and buying goods. Kizuka didn't miss the most obvious difference between the warehouse and the offices: the glass walls. More light was pouring into the offices than the warehouse, making the workplace seem more welcoming, much unlike the Uchiha Corps offices.

Tobirama pulled into a car park in front of the offices and turned off the engine. "I'll take you to my brother's office. He'll explain why you're here."

"Okay."

They both got out of the silver car, with Tobirama locking it after Kizuka had shut her door, and made their way inside. The reception was formal, with white-tiled walls and perfectly waxed flooring. There was a large oak desk which dominated the centre. Behind the desk was a dark-haired woman with a sharp face and beady eyes. She looked at Tobirama, smiling faintly, and then scowled at Kizuka.

"Good morning, Mr Senju."

"Morning, Toka."

Tobirama led Kizuka past the reception and up a couple of flights of stairs. There wasn't a spot of grim anywhere in sight; the whole place was immaculate.

"This way, through here." Tobirama gestured towards a set of double doors. "My office is right down the hall, at the end. This is Hashirama's." He halted outside a modest wooden door. There wasn't a name plate on it, only a little doorknocker in the shape of a leaf.

"Err—"

Tobirama lifted his pale hand and rapped his knuckles against the wood, disregarding the doorknocker. Only a second later they heard a muffled, "come in, Tobirama" so they entered. _That must be how Tobirama lets his brother know it's him_, Kizuka mused to herself, stepping into the office. Hashirama's office was bright and had about three different bonsai trees scattered around the office, one even had a pink flower blossoming. He smiled widely when he saw who Tobirama had with him.

"Aah, Miss Hayashi, welcome to Senju and Bro." He got up from his seat and walked round to welcome her. "Now, the thing is, at the last meeting—the meeting we met—Madara and I decided to broker a deal." Beside her, Tobirama scoffed quietly. Hashirama shot him a nasty look before smiling down at Kizuka, "And, well, the deal was to see whose business was more influential – so who had more customers who were satisfied, excreta."

"Pardon me for asking, but," Kizuka gave him a perplexed and sincere look, "why am I here, then?"

"Oh, I was getting to that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Hashirama smiled very brightly, dismissing her apology with a wave of his hand, "I was rambling on a bit. You're here because Madara doesn't think that we'll play fairly and so we each sent someone from our company to ensure the other doesn't cheat."

"So I'm here to make sure that two grown men don't cheat?" Kizuka asked incredulously.

Tobirama sighed, closing his eyes. "I told you this was stupid, brother."

* * *

_Um, for Confused, Madara's feelings towards Kizuka aren't quite like that. He's a little jealous of the time she and Izuna spend together, but he is attracted to her, so I suppose so. Thanks for reviewing, anyway! :)_


	6. Chapter 5

[5]

"You're horrible, do you know that?"

"Izuna," grumbled Madara, tugging a sheet of paper with the percentage rates on out of Izuna's hand. "Shut up and get on with your work."

Izuna scoffed. "Even worse, you don't seem to care."

"Izuna, I'm warning you, I will lock you in that cupboard when we get home if you continue harping on about this like a delusional canary."

"Pah! I'm delusional, now, am I?" Izuna scoffed again. "_I_ didn't sell our PA to the Senju brothers! God knows what Tobirama will do with her."

"Oh yes. Tobirama and his wicked ways again, is it?" Madara wasn't even mildly interested in Izuna's conspiracy theories about Tobirama Senju. Even at school they didn't see eye-to-eye. "Well, I'm sure your beloved Kizuka will survive whatever happens. And she's _your_ PA."

"You don't like her."

"Oh really?" Izuna glowered at Madara's sarcastic tone. "Just because I don't approve of the girl you're screwing, doesn't make me delusional—"

"You don't honestly think we're an item, do you?"

Madara said nothing and continued working hard.

"You're so stupid, big brother." Izuna cut across him, when he opened his mouth to argue, "Kizuka and I are not together, we never have been."

"But—"

"We have a kind of past, yeah, but it's not like that." Madara stared at him questioningly. "We were just looking for a good time." He clarified. At that, Madara understood. He looked away, trying to concentrate on his work. "You really should get a girlfriend, you know. Maybe then you would stop making presumptions about others."

"I don't need anyone else, Izuna, I've already got you and that's more than enough."

Izuna beamed brightly at him. "Aw, don't tell me you're getting soft because of me! I'm flattered, Madara!"

"Shut up, pest."

"That's mean."

"Izuna, do you not hear me when I'm talking to you, or do you just not understand what I'm saying?" questioned Madara, seething at his brother's chatty demeanour.

"No, I just don't appreciate being called a pest. I'm not some common parasite, big brother."

"No, I agree. You're more like a bad headache."

"Hey!"

"Err – is everything all right?" Mito Uzumaki had stuck her head into Madara's office and—although he was strongly tempted to tell her to _butt out!_—he spotted a stack of papers in her arms.

"We were just talking about family issues," Izuna lied smoothly, his tone curt. "So you've finished double-checking our figures, have you? Good. I need a hand." With a quick wave to Madara, he departed the office and went to his own. Mito followed him.

* * *

"Can you stop that tapping, please?"

Kizuka looked up at Tobirama, who sat behind his desk in front of a wall made entirely from glass. "I'm sorry, is it annoying you?"

"A little bit," He didn't miss a beat; he resumed typing as though it was natural for him, without even looking at the keyboard. "Have you got the interest sheets and percentage figures? Do you see how our company's profits have been steadily increasing?"

"Yes, sir," Kizuka felt like rolling her eyes. Was he trying to show off how successful his business to her, compared with Uchiha Corps? She ceased tapping the desk with her pen and sighed, sifting through manila folders and starting on statistics.

"You don't need to call me sir, you know," said Tobirama, "I'm not your boss."

Kizuka's cheeks coloured slightly. "Err – sorry?"

A chuckle came from Tobirama's side of the office. Kizuka stared at him, taken by surprise, as Tobirama's expression once again closed off, becoming unreadable. "Do you remember when I said that you stuck out in my mind?"

Kizuka nodded.

Tobirama ceased typing and he stared intensely at her, a sincere emotion lingering in his eyes. "You stuck out in my mind because you're different. It's hard to believe you went to university with Izuna, never mind that you're friends with him. You two couldn't be more different." Kizuka went to interrupt, but he put a hand up to silence her. "You're studious and focused. You'll do the task in the best way to make sure it's perfect. I've known Madara and Izuna for a very long time – neither of them is as much as a perfectionist as you."

"I don't—"

"Let me finish," Tobirama sighed, still looking at her. "I want you to consider transferring to our company. Madara and Izuna can manage without you, if that's what you're about to say."

Kizuka's shoulders fell. "Mr Senju, I—"

"Tobirama!" The door burst open and Hashirama appeared in the room, smiling quite sheepishly. "Hey, there's my favourite brother!"

"What have you done?" asked Tobirama, crossing his arms over his chest and staring straight at Hashirama, whose smile slipped slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Hashirama, it'll be much easier if you just tell me."

"Fine, I've arranged a meeting with Uzumaki Enterprises," Hashirama began, "However, it's not of a professional nature."

"What on God's given Earth are you talking about now?" snapped Tobirama, looking stern. "Mr Uzumaki doesn't give time away for silly little ideas, brother, surely you must realise—"

"I'm going to ask him for his blessing."

Tobirama paused, as did Kizuka. Both of them stared at Hashirama; one in disbelief, the other in shock. "You ... you're not serious, are you?" Tobirama asked slowly, astonishment etched onto his face. Hashirama nodded. "Dear God ..."

"Congrats," smiled Kizuka, giving Hashirama a scare. "Let me guess – you forgot about me, didn't you?" she asked, giggling slightly as he recomposed himself.

Hashirama scratched the back of his neck. "I'm afraid so, sorry."

Kizuka laughed softly. "It's okay."

* * *

Mito had just gone to make a pot of coffee when Madara slipped into Izuna's office, wearing an aggravated expression. "I found your little note."

"Oh, did you?" Izuna seemed to have lightened up at that comment. "Did you like it?"

"No," came the blunt reply. Madara glowered at him from the opposite side of the room. "If you actually _have_ booked me onto a dating website, I demand you to delete the profile. I can't afford idiocy of any kind, Izuna. I have a business to run, I don't have the time to maintain a relationship with anybody other than those I see at work – and before you start, _no_, I am _not_ dating anyone here!"

"You're so boring, brother."

"Build a bridge and get over it, Izuna," Madara crossed his arms, frowning at the other Uchiha. "If I wanted your opinion, you would know about it."

"Like if you wanted to know if I was in a relationship with someone you would just ask, right, brother?" Izuna taunted smugly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his padded chair.

"_Shut_ _up_, Izuna."

Izuna clucked his tongue, throwing his hands behind his head leisurely and smirking. "Oh, I don't know. Kizu won't be very pleased when she hears about it, you know. It grates on her nerves. I would know."

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?"

"I don't like your tone."

"I don't like you half the time, but I'm still here, no?"

Izuna scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest again. "You're no fun. None at all. All you ever do is complain to me, whine at me, and tell me I'm this, that and the other. Seriously, big bro, what's your problem? Are you even heterosexual?"

"I don't see _how_ my sexuality is implicated in this matter, Izuna." Madara bit out, glowering strongly. "Because I—"

"So you don't deny it?"

"Deny what?"

Mito trotted in, carrying a tray with a pot of coffee, two cups and a pot of sugar. "Oh, Mr Uchiha, I didn't know you had dropped in. Let me get another cup."

"No," cut in Madara, glaring at Izuna across the room. "I was just making sure Izuna wasn't slacking off. I will be returning to my office now." Just as he was about to leave, a paper airplane sailed through the air and hit him lightly on the back of the head. "Izuna!" Madara whirled around and glowered at his brother, who was clutching his sides, laughing. "This is not a joke!"

"You're too uptight, brother! Will you chill out?"

If their life was like one of those children's cartoons, steam would have flowed out of Madara's nostrils to display his anger. But their life wasn't a cartoon. Madara had to settle with aiming the paper airplane back at Izuna before sweeping out of his office and returning to the shelter of his own, only to soon be drowning in paperwork.

* * *

"Err – Mr Senju?"

Tobirama faced Kizuka, who was stood beside him in the lift. "Yes, Miss Hayashi?"

"The elevator's going very slowly, don't you think? Perhaps there's something wrong with it." Kizuka looked up as a low creaking sound could be heard above.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'll be dropping you off home, okay? Will you be ready the same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've already told, Miss Hayashi," Tobirama stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You don't need to call me sir. I'm Mr Senju at work and Tobirama at the gym – okay?"

"Err – sure. But you have to c—"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the elevator gave a loud groan and the sound of metal wires snapping caught their attention. The feeling of pummelling down made Kizuka instantly feel sick and woozy. She grabbed onto Tobirama, who clutched her to his side protectively, as they fell. They went pummelling down, pummelling – and then suddenly—

"Oof!"

They stopped. The elevator felt as though it was swinging in a light summer breeze, only it was teetering. Neither of them had an inkling of how far off the ground they were. If they did, they didn't voice it. Hashirama and Tobirama's office was on the second-to-last floor, just below the conference rooms. Kizuka didn't know how many floors they had in this building, but she didn't really want to find out this way.

A shiver shot down her spine.

How the Hell did her workday end up like this? She was supposed to be Izuna's PA, arranging meetings and taking calls for him, not stuck in a lift with a man she'd only got to know at the local gym! Oh God almighty, she was definitely handing in her resignation when she got back to Uchiha Corps.

The lift gave another low creak.

_If_ she got back, that is.


	7. Chapter 6

[6]

"Where the Hell is she?" stormed Izuna, pacing around Madara's office, much to his brother's vexation. "I mean, when I called Hashirama, she was fine—"

"You mean to tell me you have Hashirama's number?" snapped Madara irritably, glowering.

Izuna ignored him. "—a little shaken up, but she was otherwise fine. The medics at the scene also said she was okay, but they wanted her to stay in the hospital overnight just in case. She should have come in by now!"

"Izuna—"

"Maybe she has concussion or post-traumatic stress! Oh God, what if that snowy-haired bastard had his way with her after all, using the elevator as some kind of sick way to get in—!"

"Or maybe she's by the door waiting for you to listen for once," interjected Madara snidely, pursing his lips. From the doorway, Kizuka raised an eyebrow at him, but thought it best to not ask him why he was being so 'civil'—at least, for Madara, it was civil—towards her all of a sudden.

"KIZU!"

"Holy God!"

Rather painfully, Izuna embraced her in a strangle-like manner. Her face gradually became a pale, unhealthy blue from the lack of oxygen. Madara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Izuna, you may want to release Hayashi."

"Hayashi?"

"Izuna, I mean it. Look at her."

Without even looking down, Izuna released Kizuka but remained fixated by Madara. "Why did you call her by her surname? What happened to her being 'Kizuka' or even '_Miss_ Hayashi'?"

Rubbing her neck, Kizuka said to him, "Izuna, it doesn't matter. Did you do all of your work yesterday, or were you waiting for me to do it when I came back?" She gave him a beady stare, one which he fidgeted sheepishly under. "You didn't ..."

"Um, well, you know me ..."

"Mm-hmm."

"We all know _you_, Izuna," grumbled Madara, also giving him a reprimanding look. Izuna shot him a nasty glare, but then faced Kizuka again. Madara let out a silent sigh.

"I did do some of the work, Kizu."

"_Some_ of it?"

"No need to sound so doubtful! I can work, you know!" exclaimed Izuna, feeling rather indignant. Did she really consider his work ethic was that bad? That was rather unfair. "I'm just nocturnal."

"I realised that when you went hunting for girls, Izuna," hissed Kizuka waspishly. Madara raised an eyebrow at them, intrigued. "You went clubbing all hours of the night while I stayed in and did your notes for you!" Sighing, she shook her head. "Look, arguing isn't going to that much help. I need to talk to you about something, anyway, so can we ... ?" She jerked her head towards the door, purposely avoiding looking at Madara.

Glancing at Madara first, Izuna nodded. "Yeah, all right," he called over his shoulder, "Give us a minute, brother."

"I'll give you half."

Izuna frowned. "Your humour is so bleak."

All Madara did was scoff.

* * *

As Izuna held the door open for her, the aroma of coffee and freshly baked bread overwhelmed her nostrils. They had left the office so they could talk about the offer properly over lunch, according to Izuna it was 'more professional' to have a lunch date.

_Lunch date_, Kizuka had scoffed. _You're such a liar._

Izuna had argued back, telling her that he couldn't believe that—(an unpleasant word she would rather not repeat)—had offered her a job because she was so judgemental. Kizuka's cool reply was that he couldn't think of any new comebacks, she would definitely transfer. Afterwards, all Izuna did was sulk.

And that all led up to the point where they were sitting opposite each other, both looking rather at ease as they smiled and laughed. Laughter was soon dissolved from the atmosphere by one particular question.

"So what are you going to do?"

Kizuka placed her cup of tea down and pondered. "To best honest," she started slowly, "I haven't thought about anything other than working for you. It didn't occur to me that other jobs existed."

"So you're not going to accept it?"

Kizuka looked directly into his eyes, seeing his curiosity and worry. "You wouldn't want me to leave," she stated, "And I don't want to either. But ..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure if it's what I want to do for ever, Izuna," Kizuka looked at him apologetically. "I doubt I'll ever work for Senju and Bro, but being a personal assistant isn't how I want to spend my life. I want to live, travel the world, everything that people say they'll do but don't get the chance to."

"And what happens if you don't get to, as well? If you don't travel the world, what then?"

"I don't know." Kizuka shrugged, signalling the end of the conversation. But Izuna wanted to push for some more answers. He asked her about what she would do if something unexpected happened. "Honestly, Izuna, I haven't thought about it."

"All right, fine, whatever you say," Izuna fell silent, tucking into his hot cross bun. "How long were you in the elevator yesterday?"

A suspicious little smile crept across Kizuka's lips. "Oh, well, I spend most of the night holding onto Tobirama."

"Tobirama? What happened to 'Mr Senju'?"

Izuna's eyes flashed up to glare at Kizuka, only to catch sight of her smirking at him. "You're such an idiot. I heard you this morning, Izuna, I'm aware of what you think of him." Kizuka told him, smiling, "He's still Mr Senju to me, don't worry. The fire brigade acted quite quickly, so we were out in least than an hour and a half." She purposely neglected the fact that they both went to the same gym and talked there, and how Tobirama had told her to drop 'Mr Senju' to call him by his first name outside of work.

Izuna nodded. "That's all right, I suppose."

Kizuka quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Excuse me? Since when did everything have to be 'all right' according to you, Oh Wise One?"

"Since I've known that Senju prat since childhood, perhaps?" countered Izuna, smirking slightly, "Never doubt experience, Kizu."

"That, I can't disagree with," Kizuka said, reasoning, "However, I can disagree with what kind of implications experience has."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your opinion of _Mr Senju_ could be bias," Kizuka told him, nibbling her sugary doughnut, "because of your experience."

Izuna scoffed. "Doubtful, seeing as leopards never change their spots."

"If I recall correctly," Kizuka began, tapping her chin, "didn't Tobirama say something about you going to university and still coming back a child?"

"That was him being a prick," Izuna replied shortly, "You shouldn't pay too much attention to what he says, he's a known liar."

"Says you, is that it?"

* * *

"Hello, Uchiha Corps, the Director speaking."

"Madara, how are you?"

"What do you want, Hashirama?" Madara groaned, running a hand down his face tiredly. "The deal's off, remember? I'm never sending my staff to your company again."

On the other side of the line, Hashirama laughed awkwardly. "That wasn't my fault, Madara, and I have the report to prove it!"

"Of course you do," Madara muttered dryly. He spoke over Hashirama's protests, "What are you calling for, anyway?"

"Um, well, the actual official invitations don't come out for a while, but I want to make sure you know about it before then, um ..."

"Just spit it out."

"Will you—"

"Hey, big bro, I need your help on something!" Izuna burst into Madara's office, with a frowning Kizuka stomping after him.

"Come here, you brat!"

"I'm sorry, Hashirama," Madara half-shouted, glowering at the two intruders, "I can't quite hear you!"

"Put it on loud speaker," mouthed Izuna. Madara gave him an offensive hand gesture in reply and Izuna sniffed indignantly, wandering over and sitting on his desk. Madara tried to tug some papers out from under Izuna, but to no avail. He didn't want to rip them and he only had his right hand free so he couldn't push Izuna off either.

Kizuka loitered in the doorway, watching the two brothers.

"I'm sorry, Hashirama," Madara said loudly, grabbing his pen and stabbing Izuna's backside with it. Izuna yelped and shot away from the desk. Now he sent Madara a rude hand gesture, which Madara returned. "I didn't catch that."

"I want you to come to my wedding."

Madara paused. Blinking, he stuttered, "Um, w-what? Who the Hell are you engaged to?"

Izuna raised an eyebrow at his tone and whispered, "Are you jealous or something, brother?"

Madara threw his pen at him, but missed, and returned his attention onto Hashirama's voice. "Do you remember Mito, the lady who came to represent my company during the deal?"

"Her?"

Both Izuna and Kizuka stared quizzically at him because of his disapproving tone. "Err – Madara, is something wrong?" Hashirama asked unsurely, sounding rather concerned. "Mito and I have been dating for quite a while, you know."

"Err –" Madara's eyes followed Izuna as he crept towards the filing cabinet. "Izuna's misbehaving, that's all. _Put that down!_"

"Oh."

Izuna dropped the file back into the cabinet and grinned sheepishly at his older brother, who in return glowered darkly at him. Kizuka sighed and signalled for Izuna to stop. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her, Izuna began mouthing questions to her, remaining quiet only because he knew Madara would most probably throw a book the size of an encyclopaedia at him if he spoke at all.

"You can bring Izuna, too," Hashirama continued, "I know you like having Izuna around. With him at university, you might not have got all the time together that you would have liked, so you can bring him with you if you want. You don't have to stay at the reception if you're uncomfortable, but at least come to the wedding. You're my best friend, Madara, I want you there." Hashirama was leaving no room for argument, and Madara was sure of it.

"What date is it?"

"Err ... well, you see, the thing is—"

"You haven't thought of one, all right," sighed Madara, running a hand through his mane of ebony hair, "Do you what month at least?"

"We're thinking in the summer, maybe June," answered Hashirama. He paused, "Mito doesn't have any sisters or female cousins, and the only female relative I have is Toka. Do you have any sisters or girlfriends?"

"Why do you use the plural on 'girlfriends'?"

Hashirama chuckled sheepishly. "Well, even I can't deny you're good-looking. If I was girl—"

"Hashirama, _don't_ even go there."

* * *

_I might change the title of this story because I don't believe it suits the plot, etc. So just watch out for that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Ciao._


	8. Chapter 7

[7]

Two weeks down the line and Hashirama had changed his mind yet again about the date of the wedding, thus irritating Madara more and more as he had to rearrange meetings and reschedule most of his June agenda. For the umpteenth time, Madara was on the phone to a profusely apologising Hashirama when Izuna entered his office.

After several minutes of waiting, the phone conversation ended. Putting the phone down lethargically, Madara sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to send you home," Izuna explained to him simply. "You're tired and cranky. Go home and rest for the afternoon, I'll take care of everything here."

"Do I look like I trust you that much?"

"Madara," Izuna pouted, "I have something you don't – her name's Kizuka, and I'll tell you this: she doesn't take no for an answer when she's in charge. If you can't trust me, you can trust her."

"I don't trust the both of you, it's not just you. And your secret weapon is not _in charge_."

Izuna crossed his arms and stared hard at him. Madara stared back unflinchingly as Izuna's stare became a glare. "Go home."

"No."

"Madara, you're tired. You need sleep."

"What I need," Madara said, sounding very petulant, "is for people to leave me alone. Stop interfering and go back to your—"

"This is what I mean! You're cranky because you've had no sleep! Go home, Madara."

"I'm not cranky."

"Yes you are."

"Izuna, shut up and screw Hayashi, will yo—"

"Why do you keep thinking we're dating? I've told you – she's not my girlfriend, she never has been and I doubt she ever will be!"

"Perhaps if you stopped spending all your time with her I might do! I already have Hashirama's wedding this summer, will I have yours next? The way you flirt with each other is a big giveaway—"

"For God's sake, Madara, it's not like that!"

"Isn't it? Just because it's a fling doesn't mean it can't turn into something serious! You've been round her house for dinner and you've admitted that you have a 'kind of' history! What am I supposed to think, that you were friends with benefits or something?"

"Yes!" snapped Izuna, looking furious, "_We_ _were!_"

Words that were ready on his tongue suddenly died in his throat. Madara stared at Izuna with the utmost incredulity. A tense silence invaded the room as each brother stared down the other. Small beads of sweat appeared on the back of Izuna's neck as the truth he had just revealed made its impact. He had sworn to Kizuka that he wouldn't tell his brother because he knew, like she did, that nothing good could come of it.

"So ... all this time ... ?"

"Not since university," answered Izuna quietly, keeping eye contact with his brother. "We stopped at the end of the last year."

All Madara did was bob his head absent-mindedly. "Have you ever ... _felt_ something for her?" he asked slowly, delicately, finding a sheet of paper more interesting all of a sudden.

Izuna remained quiet.

"I see."

"It's not the reason I gave her the job, if that's what you're thinking," Izuna started suddenly, "She deserves it. She worked so hard for it, really she did. And I've never been in love with her or anything ..."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"Because," Izuna gazed sincerely at him, willing him to look up to see how honest he was being, "I thought it was obvious. Kizuka and I are good friends; we haven't been lovers in the romantic sense of the word. And I want to know something from you, too."

"And what's that?"

"Why is ... that you care so much about it?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Do you like her?"

"Not particularly," grunted Madara, falling back into his seat and looking directly at Izuna. He gestured for Izuna to sit down in front of him. "I don't want you spending all your time with her."

For a moment Izuna was bewildered. At Madara's almost sorrowful expression he realised what he had missed: he was so sure that his brother was jealous of him being with Kizuka while she barely spend any time with Madara, that he had overlooked the simplest and most obvious reason for Madara's jealousy.

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked abruptly. Madara's expression softened. "I'm sorry I didn't realise before. I just thought you liked—"

"I thought university was supposed to improve your intelligence, not reduce it." Madara bit in, chuckling as Izuna's cheek twitched in irritation. "Now, do you understand why I assume things about you? You're too dense to even work your own life out."

"Shut up. I still need to tell Kizu that you thought we were going out." Izuna snapped at Madara, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He laughed as Madara's small smile soured.

* * *

Halfway up the stairs, Kizuka dropped the wad of paper she was carrying as another woman deliberately bumped shoulders with her hard. Grinding her teeth together, Kizuka bit her tongue and didn't shout at the woman as she sniggered. However, she still heard what the woman said. "Serves you right, whore."

Kizuka whirled around and glowered at her. "And who are you?" she demanded of the woman, who stood on the floor below.

The woman had silvery hair that fell to her elbows and glassy mist-blue eyes that held the same coldness as winter frost. "I'm Yuki Nagasaki, the Director of Yume, the best-selling magazine across the continent." Her eyes flickered over Kizuka's appearance disdainfully. "Not that _you_ would know, obviously." Her lip curled.

Kizuka bristled. "I've heard of you," She ignored the way Yuki scoffed cynically. "Yes, of course, I remember. Mr Uchiha was telling me about you just the other day." Kizuka faked a cheery and excited tone, trying to play to Yuki's arrogance. It worked, as Yuki seemed to puff herself up and even cracked something that might have been a smile. "Yes, he said you weren't worth talking to, actually."

Yuki looked like she had been slapped across the face by something heavy. Her face went an unpleasant botchy red. "Y-You!" she shrieked shrilly, pointing rudely at Kizuka, "I'll have your job for this, just you wait! You'll never work again!"

"This is coming from a woman who called a stranger a whore after knocking papers out of her hands deliberately?"

Kizuka's head snapped round and she gawped, likewise did Yuki, at the newcomer. Tobirama stood with his hands in his pockets, staring hard at Yuki. "Are you not going to answer me, Miss Nagasaki?" he asked, leisurely stepping up to Kizuka's level.

Yuki stared at him. "I-I ... Tobirama, what are you—?"

"It's a simple question," interrupted Tobirama smoothly, "If you're unable to answer it, then I think we both know that the best thing to do is to spare yourself from the trouble and just leave. Am I right?"

Still, Yuki stared at him. Then, all of a sudden, she turned on her heel and scarpered off down the stairs. Kizuka shook off the feeling of ... well, awkwardness and proceeded in collecting the papers on the stairs. She stacked them in a pile in her arms as Tobirama bent down to assist her.

"That was a mean trick, you know." Tobirama muttered, handing her some more papers. "Luring her in like that, only to turn the tables."

"Are you saying she didn't deserve it?"

Kizuka's eyes flickered up and met his gaze unfalteringly. "No, but it was still mean." Tobirama pushed himself up, brushing down his trousers before crossing his arms as he observed Kizuka. "Going to Izuna's office?"

"Of course."

"Have you thought about my proposition?"

"Yes." Kizuka replied curtly.

"And what have you decided?" Tobirama asked, walking with her as she continued up the stairwell and opened the door for her when they reached the right floor.

"I'm going to stay here." Kizuka stated, not looking at him, "I have no official plans of staying in Uchiha Corps's employment, but I want to make the most of it while I'm here. The stock market industry isn't what I want to be working in ideally, but it's something."

"Is that all?"

Kizuka faced him. They were just round the corner to Izuna's office, directly down the hall to Madara's office. "I don't know you, Tobirama," Kizuka said quietly, dropping formalities, "but I know Izuna. He gave me this job because he knew what it meant to me. He's my friend. I don't want to throw it back in his face for someone I don't know."

"Harsh."

Snapping their heads around, Izuna lounged against the wall, sporting a smirk that was plastered across his face, looking at Tobirama and not at Kizuka. "Other than chasing my darling Kizu's skirt, what are you here for, Senju?" he taunted.

Tobirama's expression became tinged with stoic coldness. "I have some invitations to hand out."

"Then hand them out," Izuna responded coolly. Even as Tobirama approached him, Izuna's smirk didn't falter, and instead grew. His whole posture gave the message '_try me!_' while remaining relaxed, his eyes gloating silently. When Tobirama came close enough to land a blow on him, Izuna merely watched him appraisingly.

"You might want to wipe that smirk off your face," Tobirama started so quietly, only Izuna heard him, "one word is all I need—"

"If you're going to fight, go outside!"

All three of them snapped their attention onto the new presence looming at the end of the hallway. Madara glared at Tobirama darkly. "I'm not the slightest bit interested in listening to grown men squabble when there's work to be done. Does Hashirama know you're here, by any chance?"

"Why do you always imply that I don't work?" questioned Tobirama, bristling slightly. "The pair of you," he added, shooting Izuna a brusque look.

"Err – because you don't, quite obviously." supplied Izuna, glowering with his brother at the opposing individual. Kizuka loitered near the corner to Izuna's office, looking very much perplexed as to what to do. "If you don't mind—"

"I need to give—"

"We don't care. Get out of our premises!"

"For God's sake, how thick are you?"

"What was that?" Izuna's obsidian eyes became narrow slits as he grinded his teeth, glaring angrily at Tobirama, who returned the expression of immense antagonism.

"You're not listening to me—"

"I don't _have_ to listen to you!" snarled Izuna, pushing himself away from the wall with vigour, his eyes never wavering from Tobirama's face. Tobirama backed up a step, knowing what Izuna was intending to do.

"Izuna!" cut in Madara warningly.

Kizuka looked on, confused, as Izuna stepped towards Tobirama threateningly. When she noticed Madara moving towards his brother, when she moved her eyes off him for least than one second, a loud _thump!_ rang through the air.

Stripped of all patience, Izuna had punched Tobirama.

* * *

I want to thank the Guest who reviewed - it means a lot, so thank you very much! :) I like to know what people think. I hope the story lives up to your liking! Ciao.


	9. Chapter 8

[8]

"What the Hell were you thinking? You acted recklessly and now he can even charge you for assault! Izuna, how stupid are you?" ranted Kizuka, raging up and down Madara's office—despite him shouting at her not to, which she ignored—and throwing Izuna very dirty looks each time she turned on her heel and marched the other way.

Izuna was holding an icepack on the corner of his jaw, as well as sporting a harelip, perched on top of his brother's desk while Madara was on the phone to Hashirama.

"Yes, I do understand the implications, Hashirama. Fine, be that way! No, I will not sign a pact with you, for God's sake! Tobirama started this whole mess! Yes," Madara sighed, calming down unexpectedly, causing Izuna to look over his shoulder at him. "I have already apologised, nitwit. Yes, of course. No, that isn't needed. Hashirama—" Madara's mouth became a thin white line. "That isn't needed," he repeated hotly.

"What's wrong?" Izuna attempted to ask, but came out as a muffled mush of noise.

Madara put a long, slender finger to his lips, signalling for Izuna to be quiet, and then said to Hashirama down the phone, "Yes, I am aware of that, but you should have phoned and told us that he was coming over to deliver them, shouldn't you? We both know they don't like each other – do you remember when they fought at school? Yes, well – Hashirama! Listen to me, will you! Hashirama—" Madara paused, his eyes bugging out slightly as he listened to Hashirama. "That is hardly reasonable!" he exclaimed, "No!"

_Crash!_

Madara and Izuna jumped. Staring at the shattered pieces of the vase, they then turned their attention to the door as it creaked slightly, Kizuka's silhouette rapidly fading down the hallway until she turned the corner and stormed down the stairs. The doors banged after her.

Madara frowned. "Give me a minute, Hashirama. I'll call you back." Putting the phone down, he turned to Izuna. "Why did you choose a woman to be your PA?" he grumbled, getting up.

Izuna shrugged and watched his brother leave the office. Then he looked at the paperwork roughly tucked into one of the drawers, moved out of the way so he could sit down to be examined by Madara. Guilt trickled through him. Madara always worked so hard and Izuna always made his work harder; and that's what he did to Kizuka, too. He caused trouble and didn't help.

Tugging the drawer open, Izuna drew several sheets of paper out and read through them, using just his one free hand. There was a pen lying on the floor by the desk. Izuna guessed that it had probably been knocked off as Madara struggled to get him on the desk. Bending down, he picked it up and began to work.

* * *

Madara finally reached the reception foyer, just in time to see Kizuka turn out of the double front doors. He followed her, but stopped as she paused before turning around to glare at him.

"What?"

Raising an eyebrow at her tone, Madara stepped closer, but stopped when Kizuka stepped away from him. He frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To see someone."

"Who?"

"Why do you want to know?" retorted Kizuka, stepping away again as Madara stepped closer. "Izuna needs you!"

"And he needs you – you're his friend, aren't you?" countered Madara coolly, stepping forward.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Kizuka sighed exasperatedly, her hands entangling themselves into her dark curls. "I need to see him, to talk about this mess—"

"_Him?_"

Kizuka faltered at Madara's tone; looking up at him, her eyes sad, she whispered, "I want to talk to Tobirama, to make sure he doesn't prosecute Izuna for what happened." She looked away as Madara's face darkened. "Hopefully he won't, but I'm not sure. I don't know what has happened between Izuna and him before now."

"Their past is no different," Madara told her curtly, "But why have you got to meet him, why not Hashirama?"

"Because I know Tobirama better than I know Hashirama," snapped Kizuka, scowling acutely at the floor as though it had offended her.

Madara inspected at her guardedly. "How?" he asked slowly.

Shifting one of her feet nervously, Kizuka muttered, "The deal – I worked in Tobirama's office, I saw more of him than Hashirama."

"That doesn't mean you know him," Madara stated, looking oddly blank. He added, "Talking doesn't mean you know someone." Kizuka stared at him, open-mouthed, her eyes giving her guilt away. "How do you really know him?"

"The gym," Kizuka admitted softly, looking at her feet. For the past fortnight now, they had been talking, trading secrets; how his two younger brothers died, how she lost her mum in the first year of university and was barred from the funeral, things that—she now realised—no one in their right mind would reveal to a stranger. So why had she told him half the stuff she did?

"I assume Izuna doesn't know about that." Madara remarked, watching Kizuka's head sink lower. He sighed and looked at the sky's horizon. "Tobirama won't do anything. There's a bunch of stuff we can do back to him, and Hashirama probably won't let him either."

"How do you know for sure?"

Madara faced her, taking in her worried eyes and trembling bottom lip. Maybe he should take Izuna's advice. "I've dealt with this situation too many times before. This is no different." He held his hand out to her. "You just need to calm down and _think_, Kizuka. Tobirama has assaulted Izuna before now. He won't want to risk bad publicity for his brother's company nor would he want to cause Hashirama any trouble. They're brothers. Izuna and I are brothers. It's what brothers do – we pick up the pieces for each other, watch each other's backs and make sure we're always covered." His eyes became unreadable and his face sincere. "Believe me, Izuna means the world to me. I won't let Tobirama walk out of this building if I thought he would call the police."

He stretched his hand out further for her to take.

"Are you coming?"

Kizuka hesitated, set in two minds. Tobirama wasn't badly hurt and neither was Izuna. A private doctor could take a look and nothing would go further. Or rather, she imagined that was how Madara was going to go about this business. She bit her lip.

Then she nodded slowly.

She took his hand ditheringly.

* * *

Licking his lips, he prepared to explain what had happened to his brother. He was sure that he would understand – who couldn't? He didn't mean for it to happen.

After the whole elevator incident, Tobirama had taken to clambering up the stairs, not enjoying being enclosed in tight spaces for any amount of time. Buried amidst his thoughts, he failed to see a certain redheaded figure peering at him through her long lashes until he was looking down his nose at her intrusive expression. "Mito, what—?"

"I wanted to warn you that Hashirama isn't pleased with you, Tobirama. He's been on the phone to Madara, telling him that he ought to make sure Izuna doesn't do it again, but apparently you're the one who started it, so—"

"If Hashirama believes anything Madara says then it's got to be true, hasn't it?" riposted Tobirama heatedly. "I wonder at times if he's in lo—"

"_Don't!_" hissed Mito, narrowing her eyes at him. "Jealousy is an appalling trait for men and women, Tobirama. Most of all, for you." She brushed past him, her heels clip-clopping on the hard steps. Tobirama waited until he couldn't hear the sounds of her heels before proceeding forwards. When he reached his brother's office, usually he would use knocking with his hand, but this time he favoured using the doorknocker. Hashirama would hopefully be taken off-guard—even if it was momentarily—at the knock.

"Come in," sighed Hashirama, sounding dismal behind the door.

Tobirama cracked the door open, peeking in hesitantly. Hashirama wasn't paying any attention to the door and so Tobirama stepped into his office, with the intention to take his brother off-guard and get him to disbelieve what his _precious_ Madara had told him. Standing in the middle of the space in front of Hashirama's desk, he cleared his throat loudly. Hashirama looked up, quite obviously expecting someone else.

"_You_—_!_"

"Let me explain—"

"What have I told you, Tobirama?" Tobirama sighed, resigning into himself and crossing his arms; Hashirama had started, so he would have to wait it out, after all. "What have I told you with regards to the Uchihas? Forget your prejudice, for God's sake, because our companies would fare better if we worked together! Think about it, will you? How will we ever convince Madara that we're serious about merging our businesses together if all you do is pick fights with his little brother? You _know_ how Madara is about Izuna! He's been through as much as us! You're behaving like Father did—!"

"It's not like that, for God's sake! I didn't mean for a fight to break out – I don't have any hatred for the Uchiha's company, brother – but I won't be talked to like that!"

"_I don't care_." stressed Hashirama, taking to standing up and leaning across his desk to glower at his younger brother. "Whether you hate them or not like Father did doesn't matter, Tobirama – but this company does! Think of it, will you – Konohagakure Unlimited! It would be wonderful to work together – and I know you don't like Izuna or Madara, but warm up to them! They're not that bad—"

"Whatever Madara was when he was younger remains in the past," seethed Tobirama quietly, glaring daggers at Hashirama. "There's no proof that he's the same after all of _that_."

"I don't like your tone, Tobirama."

"You talk to me about being like Father," continued Tobirama, disregarding his brother's scornful look. "But that's exactly how you're acting now. We don't need them to be great, Hashirama, all we need is a fresh idea and develop it into something appealing that'll attract more customers. We don't need the backing of Uchiha Corps. We can manage on our own."

"I know you don't like change, but—"

"I will not let you do this, brother," Tobirama rested his palms on Hashirama's desk. "I don't care what you think or feel about Madara – he's just like his father, as is Izuna. The Uchiha family is practically cursed – anything that rivals with them and they hate it – without giving it a chance. It's been that way since before we were born. It's not going to change now."

"That's where I think you're wrong," stated Hashirama.

Tobirama groaned and moved away, running a hand through his shaggy mop of white hair. "_Hashirama!_"

"Listen to me, please," pleaded Hashirama, reaching out towards his brother. Tobirama stared at his brother's hand in mild annoyance. "I offered Madara the idea as a way to make up." He overlooked Tobirama's exasperated sigh and said, "Think about it. It would be the perfect way to unit our companies. There would be no competition, no rivalry – we'd be able to get on for once!"

"And they would take our customers, perhaps even our most loyal – Hashirama, you haven't thought this through!"

"Oh?" Hashirama glowered haughtily down at Tobirama. "How so?"

"How much time do you have, can I start at the beginning?"

"You're being overdramatic, Tobirama!" admonished Hashirama irately, "There is so little that can go wrong, both our companies benefit from this!"

"Oh really?" Tobirama took no notice of Hashirama's tense shoulders and said, rather harshly, "And who would be the Head of the company? Would pretty little Madara get _that_ as well? Or would that title go to Izuna, for being the idiotic one?"

"Enough! Get out and calm down! You're clearly not fit to be reasonable, now get out!" Hashirama raged, slamming his fist onto his desk.

Tobirama scoffed quietly. "Fine," And he didn't look back as he stormed out of the office.


	10. Chapter 9

[9]

Bizarre though it was, the whole situation felt a tad bit more ... humorous. After all these weeks when he hadn't shown up at all, he suddenly does, with a proposition to boot.

"So, what do you think?"

"Personally, I think you're mad."

Tobirama arched an eyebrow questioningly. "It's not that mad, you know. I mean, after what happened with Izuna, you probably don't want to talk with me, but with that aside – it's not mad. I didn't wake up one morning and think 'oh, I'm going to be mad today!'"

Kizuka raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing.

Sighing quietly, Tobirama leaned closer to her face, his breath caressing her nose and cheeks. "Would you consider it?"

"I'll think it over." Kizuka agreed.

Like whenever Tobirama expressed his emotions, his little smile was fleeting, but like always, Kizuka managed to glimpse it. The corner of her lips twitched. For almost three weeks, Tobirama hadn't come into the gym – and she'd even checked with the receptionist, by the end of the last week. She told herself that her attachment to Tobirama was purely friend-related and nothing else, as it was nice to talk to someone outside of work and to not mention _work_. God, she was beginning to wonder if men's brains even operated like a real human's; Izuna had changed a lot over the last few weeks. It was like he had been replaced by a robot.

"So," Tobirama chose to break the silence as they steadily trudged along on the treadmills. "Have you heard from him lately?"

Kizuka lowered her head slightly. "No, he only ever calls when he wants money. Obviously I don't have enough to get a new phone, but I think that's what he wants sometimes. It gives him control, you know?"

"Mm," Tobirama hummed.

Kizuka sighed, her hand loosening its grip on her water bottle. "I think ... I'm not sure how to say it," She paused, inhaled and explained, "Ever since my mum died, he hasn't had an income other than benefits because he's unemployed and 'disabled'," She used air quotations; Tobirama nodded in understanding. "The thing is, though, that I don't have the money to give to him. He drinks—actually, he probably drinks more now my mum's gone—and he gambles too. I remember a year after they'd got married, he would always go straight into the bookies before he went to work. He was a builder once." She added on at the end.

"Oh, right."

"So ..." She bit her lips, not even glancing at Tobirama. "Where have you been?"

"Well," Tobirama cleared his throat, his eyes straying from Kizuka to the wall in front of him. "I had an argument of sorts with Hashirama. I haven't been home and have been, instead, away in the city of Kirigakure. It's ... okay over there, I suppose. Quite misty, and hard to drive, but it's all right for the short-term. When I came back, two days ago, I didn't really want to go straight back home, so I've been living in the sleeping quarters in the warehouse for the past two nights."

"You should careful," Kizuka reproved, "If you leave it too long, you might miss the chance to recoil with your brother."

"Don't worry about that," dismissed Tobirama casually, "Hashirama bounces back quicker than you'd think. He's annoying like that."

Kizuka cracked a small smile at his words.

"Don't you have any step-siblings or anything?"

"No," Kizuka shook her head. "I have a step-dad, an uncle and that's it. My uncle lives out in the countryside, though, so I don't see him that much. He and my mum didn't keep in good contact either."

Tobirama nodded. "That's too bad."

* * *

Hauling Izuna out of his car and up the stairs to his apartment, Madara grumbled under his breath about how much trouble keeping a younger brother was and how he now wished he had a sister instead. Sure, he'd have to beat up all the boys who would chase after her, but it'd be easier at the end of the day. Having a little brother, especially one that was besotted with the idea of annoying him half to death, was not worth anything at the moment.

"For God's sake, brother, _put me down_!"

"Only when you stop squirming and acting like I'm going to bloody rape you or something!"

"_Incest is illegal!_"

The muscle in Madara's right cheek twitched in irritation. Izuna had just shouted that out and now the whole apartment block had probably heard him and was now assuming something _hideous_ was going on between them. Oh, he _hated_ having a brother. At times, he was sure having Hashirama around was more tolerable than Izuna.

Where was Hayashi when she was needed?

Oh no, she had to turn her phone off and become _unreachable_. That God-damn minx, who seemed so _devoted_ to assisting Izuna in the office to the point where she picks up _his_ phone and does _his_ work, abandons him (well, technically Madara since he was using Izuna's phone) so that Madara has to go picking up the pieces _again_. How many times had he said it now? _He hated having a brother!_

He sighed, closing his eyes. Thankfully, Izuna had stopped wriggling on his shoulder when he heard his keys unlock the door. Gruffly jerking Izuna off his aching shoulder, Madara nudged his brother inside his apartment and directed him towards the second bedroom. If Izuna threw up on that carpet, he'd be cleaning it up tomorrow. Madara could do gore, bones sticking out, blood—all of that!—but not vomit. No way – that was a no-go area with him.

For some unthinkable reason, Izuna had just gone to a bar and just _drank_. The amount, by the mere smell of him, proved that he had made his way through more than two bottles of saké. God only knew why. Madara couldn't think of anything bothering Izuna, but that was only counting what Izuna had let slip to him. The last few weeks, since the fight with Tobirama (again), Izuna had changed – he would work diligently in his office, making sure everything was finished and perfect, even offering to take on extra work so Madara didn't have to do it all. And it worried Madara. Izuna wasn't this kind of person; he was easily bored and needed excitement, but at the same time he was good at socialising. The amount of friends on his Facebook page showed as much.

But Izuna _wasn't_ a drinker.

Madara watched as Izuna stumbled around his bedroom, tripping over his own feet. Twice he grabbed onto the bedcovers so he didn't fall over.

Sighing, running his hand through his unruly hair, Madara started forward and helped Izuna to sit down on the bed while getting his pyjama bottoms for him. It was like they were little all over again. Their mother had died shortly after Izuna's fourth birthday. As Tajima was busy running the company on his own, although he hired 'help', Madara never appreciated the way the nannies cared for Izuna and so took over whenever he could.

"Left leg up," ordered Madara gently. Izuna did as he was told and Madara took his shoe off, placing it down neatly. "Right leg." The same thing happened; the right shoe now sat beside the left shoe, socks dumped unceremoniously near the doorway. "All right, can you take your top off?" Izuna fumbled with the buttons, swaying slightly, so Madara took over because he could do it quicker – and the sooner Izuna got to bed, the quicker he'd sleep the effects of the alcohol off. With Izuna's top now lying on the floor, Madara shoved Izuna to his feet and ordered him to take his trousers off. Clad in only his boxers, Madara then handed Izuna some night-trousers to wear, stopping him from stripping his boxers off.

"Now get into bed."

Unlike every other time Izuna had been drunk, and consequently difficult, he did exactly as he was told without a word of complaint. Madara paused at the doorway, looking back into the darkened room. A thin graceful smile garnished his lips. "Sleep tight, squirt." With that, he shut the door on the peaceful silence.

* * *

Morning came round with a hazy effect the next day, as Izuna groaned, rolling over under his covers, feeling a familiar pounding inside his cranium. How much did he drink? He wasn't even sure.

Long, lissom fingers entangled in his dark locks, scratching at his scalp with his blunt nails, a pitiful moan gurgled from his throat. It felt as though his head had been repeatedly hit by a sledgehammer or something equally hard and heavy. Whatever he had his head stuffed into stank as well. Was he lying in a bar? Oh God, he hoped not. Last time he did that, he woke up beside the most gruesome—

"Are you up yet?"

That voice ... that was Madara being grumpy again. If anything, Izuna wanted to wake up to someone who'd smile and greet him _politely_. Unfortunately, Madara's attitude never stretched that far. He'd made all the nannies scream with malice when they were younger, and only encouraged Izuna to do it too. If only they had a Time-Turner© or something ... that would be brilliant. He could relive his childhood, his greatest years of boyhood, university (God, those years were _blissful_) – virtually his whole life so far, he could just live again. Shame, Life didn't work like that.

"Izuna, I won't stand for being ignored."

Izuna dug further into his pillow, despite the horrible smell. Anything to annoy Madara, after all. The habit was too pleasurable to break.

"Do I need to fetch some ice and cold water?"

Pausing to think, Izuna debated if annoying Madara was worth that. In the end, he decided not and rolled over to face his brother's smug expression that rejoiced in the doorway. No, it wasn't a sight he enjoyed waking up to in the morning.

"I need a girlfriend ..." Izuna moaned aloud, falling back against the pillows.

"You have enough as it is," commented Madara blandly, "Or do you mean actually venturing into a relationship with someone, with strings attached and all?"

"You know what I mean, Madara, don't come it."

"Don't come it?" repeated Madara, his eyebrow raised derisively. "Where did you learn that, English Literature class?"

"According to you, that's a girly subject so no. I had a friend who came from—"

Madara walked away without waiting to hear Izuna explain. Huffing, Izuna kicked his covers off his legs and swung himself around. Taken by surprise by the sudden and fast movement, his body leaned left and he fell over sitting up. Maybe he drank so much that he was still drunk the morning after. It wouldn't be the first time. Then again, when Kizuka drank, she was worse. He could vividly remember her stripping at one house party at university ... not that he would ever bring it up again. Oh no, he enjoyed using his legs.

_"Izuna," she had said in that menacingly tone of hers. "If you ever mention that again—and I mean, _ever_—I will personally hunt you down and saw both of your legs off. It's embarrassing that our whole class was there last night, but no one else needs to know. _Okay?_"_

He had agreed to keep quiet out of sheer fear that she'd keep to her word: she was the type to do exactly what she said, though he was unsure whether she would keep her word if it meant doing something illegal like sawing a person's legs off. He didn't want to ask, though, just in case.

"Izuna, will you come on? I'm not waiting all day!" shouted Madara, presumably from the kitchen. His shout echoed in Izuna's brain and made it throb worse.

"Ugh. Shut up!" Izuna responded weakly, pulling himself up, one hand clutching his pulsating head, "Shouting hurts, you know."

"Poor Izuna," cooed Madara sarcastically, "Aren't you the delicate flower this morning?"

"Delicate flower my arse," Izuna grumbled under his breath, stalking towards the kitchen. "I'm in pain and you love it. Don't lie. I always knew you were a sadist." He made sure that Madara heard everything by speaking loudly before he even entered the kitchen.

All he was met with, however, was a flick to the forehead ("Ow." Izuna pouted, rubbing the spot Madara had flicked) and, "Be quiet, squirt."

* * *

**Hey, it's me again. I just wanted to thank **_XGuiltyXGigglesx03_** – so thank you so, so, ****_so_**** much! Your reviews are really making my day – you're such a lovely person! :)**

**Also, in no way, shape or form do I own the idea of a Time-Turner, that belongs solely to J. K. Rowling of the **_Harry Potter_** series.**

**Cheers for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ~ SL**


	11. Chapter 10

[10]

Mito paused.

"... yes, I understand. You always talk to me as if I'm a child, but I know what you mean! Yes – _yes_. God, Madara, _chill out_."

Mito frowned once she heard _his_ name coming from her fiancé's lips. It seemed as though _his_ name was forever coming from Hashirama's lips. It was enough to drive any sane person mad.

"... No, that doesn't make me a child. I'm just a bit more ... _open-minded_ than you. What does that mean, 'bit more open-minded about being a lunatic'? I'm beginning to see what Izuna meant by 'a severe multiple personality disorder'. No, I'm not telling you when he said that. No, you ask him, he's your brother. Madara – Madara, please listen – MADARA!" Hashirama sighed, laughing quietly to himself. "Cheers, old friend. You know how to make someone feel special. Hey, I'm not special in that way!"

Resting her forehead against the cool wood, Mito closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Was she so jealous her soon-to-be-husband's best friend that she had taken it upon herself to spy on him? She had never heard of something so pathetic.

"All right, I'll send over the details. Just ... think about what I said, though. I know the deal didn't work out, but I think it would be a good idea if our companies joined together. What do you say? Ouch – okay ... um, yeah, I suppose so ... bye-bye! Yeah, see you soon! Bye!"

Inhaling a breath and then exhaling, Mito prepared to enter the office. Standing erect, with her back stiff, she squared her shoulders, knocked once and opened the door. Hashirama was sitting behind his desk, scribbling on papers almost dutifully; when he finished, he looked up and beamed at her.

"Mito!"

It was natural: a smile graced her painted lips as he called her name, smiled at her and looked so happy – all traces of those unpleasant thoughts eluded her. How could she ever think that he was besotted with Madara when he looked at her with such warmth, such love and tenderness, was beyond her.

So idiotic of her.

"How are you, my dear?" inquired Hashirama keenly, leaning forward over the papers piled onto his desk. His entire attention was focused on her. "I trust Toka didn't have any parcels for you to heave up the stairs today."

She loved it when he joked about menial things, little things that proved to be annoying but also able to get her mind off subjects like unrequited love and cankerous little brother-in-laws. Not that Tobirama was little; he was just an infinitesimal bit shorter than Hashirama. Either way, it didn't excuse his behaviour all those weeks ago. Hashirama had been upset that his one remaining brother had thought so lowly of his plan, and had belittled him as well. Tobirama was one of the people Hashirama respected the most and whose opinion he valued above all others. Another person was ... _him_, but that didn't matter. They were old school friends, nothing else.

Locking eyes with her fiancé, Mito smiled broader, in spite of her thoughts. "I am ... okay, I suppose. The manager from the venue called this morning. She wants a final date so that we can get underway with the catering, decorations and such. Have you thought about it anymore? You did promise me you would."

Chuckling, Hashirama's smile matched hers. "I have the perfect day in mind, Mito."

* * *

Biting her lip, she stared at her phone's screen for a couple more minutes.

Should she reply? Or would that seem desperate? God, she should have gone out more when she was growing up! Maybe then she would be used to this kind of situation. On second thought, she doubted that.

Dialling the first number that came to mind, she sighed, waiting for the idiot to pick up his God-damn phone. Finally, after what felt like twenty-odd rings, he did.

"Do you have any idea what time it is over here, Kiki? I was having the best dream – I was surrounded by these hot girls and their boobs were—"

"Call me Kiki again and I'll make sure you don't think of women in such a degrading way, you filthy little pervert!" snapped Kizuka, cutting him off deliberately, "I need you to look someone up for me."

"What's happened?" He was wide awake now, sounding more serious than he was in university.

"Sasuke, everything's fine – I just wanted to know something about someone." Kizuka bit her lip nervously, wondering if this was even a good idea. "Have you ever heard of someone called Tobirama?"

"Tobirama Senju, do you mean? I went to school with him." Sasuke paused. "_Why?_" he added suspiciously.

"Err—"

"God, this _is_ a small world!" exclaimed Sasuke, comprehension dawning on him. "Where'd you meet him? I've been looking for that little snow-rat for ages and haven't found him!"

"He's in Konohagakure, working with his brother," muttered Kizuka, a bit perplexed. "Anyway, my question."

"Shoot."

"Seeing as you know Tobirama—and it probably explains why you don't like Izuna—" Sasuke mumbled a rude word down the telephone line. Kizuka continued, regardless, "what do you make of him? I mean, he's your friend, but ... like ... how do I explain?" Kizuka trailed off into silence.

"He's asked you out, right?"

"Umm, not quite?"

"Let's cut the chase," Sasuke started, clearing his throat. "Miss Kizuka Hayashi, Tobirama Senju is one of the best bachelors you could snag. He is kind, generous and very protective – almost territorial. No, I take that back, I'm not helping his case. He cares deeply, all right? He might not always show it – I know he doesn't smile a lot, does he? But he feels things really deeply – almost like a woman – no offence!" he added hastily. "He's smart enough that you can hold a decent conversation with him, but is perceptive enough to notice when you don't want to talk or don't understand what he's saying. He's quite insightful, too.

"I'm not saying you should go out with him. Well, I am, actually – but! I have a but!"

"I hope you do, otherwise I don't know what you sit down on."

Sasuke scoffed dryly. "Your humour as bad as it ever was, Kiki."

"Don't call me that."

Sasuke cleared his throat again. "Kizuka Hayashi, I grant you permission to date my best friend who hasn't bothered contacting me for a year."

"He is really busy, you know, he probably doesn't have time."

"Don't defend him, you're my friend!"

"You've just given me permission to date him – by the way, _why_ do I need _your_ permission to date him?" Kizuka asked, incredulous.

Sasuke cleared his throat nervously. "Err – because you trust my judgement?"

"Sasuke," Kizuka's tone was clipped and incisive. "If I trusted your judgement, I would've found myself in probably some of the worst situations of my life. Try another excuse that isn't so painfully false."

"You're so mean! How does Tobirama even like you? Well, other than physically. I've always kind of liked your—"

"Complete that sentence and I swear, Sasuke Sarutobi, I will hunt you down and force you to swallow your balls, do you understand?" snapped Kizuka, vaguely reminding herself of Madara for some unexplainable reason. "I will not be spoken about in such a demeaning manner."

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am!"

Kizuka smiled to herself, although Sasuke probably could guess that she was kind of joking about the hunting him down part. "That reminds me," she murmured, lying down on her bed, "is Tobirama really the reason you didn't like Izuna at university?"

* * *

"Hey, big bro!"

"What is it now, pest? Can't you see I'm busy?" Madara grumbled, tapping keys on his keyboard and analysing the search results. There were too many to sort through alone, he'd have to rope in extra hands if he wanted it sorted quickly.

"What are these doing in your room?"

Bewildered, Madara swerved his chair round and stared at Izuna in the doorway, who had a slip of fabric dangling from his long finger. At first Madara couldn't distinguish what Izuna was holding, but then after a few seconds, realisation struck him hard. "Where the Hell did you get those from? Are you trying to tell me you're a cross-dresser now?"

"What? NO! I found these," He waved the flimsy material at him, "in your bedroom, in the drawer you told me to get those papers out of. What were they doing there and whose are they?"

"To be honest with you ... I wouldn't know. I don't remember putting them there nor do I recall having that kind of intimacy with anyone lately."

Very abruptly, Izuna smirked. "Good because I'd be surprised." At Madara's pointed, half-exasperated look, he elaborated, "I didn't find them in your drawer. They actually belong to Kizuka, from a couple of years ago. I nicked them to blackmail her, but then forgot where I put them. I just found them. I thought I could trick a confession out of you, but apparently not."

Madara huffed and turned his back onto him. "Of course you wouldn't. Why would I store women's knickers in my drawer?"

"In case you found yourself a girlfriend?"

"Izuna," Madara called distractedly.

"Yeah?"

"Go away, I'm working."

"Oh, come on! It's the weekend, why are you still working? You're like Kizuka – work, work, work! You're no fun! And you said you wanted to do things together this weekend, like in the old days! Have I got to cancel the paintballing session now?" whined Izuna.

Madara smirked to himself. He may not like having a brother all the time, but he sure as Hell loved turning the tables on him. It was fun not being the annoyed one for a change.

* * *

"Hey, um – it's me? Um, I'm just calling to say I've thought about it and talked it over with a friend of mine—who knows you personally, apparently—and I ... well, let's try it. You mentioned going out Friday so ... where do you want to meet? If you can't make it, or you've got something planned with your brother, we can rearrange it to another time. I think I'm rambling now. Sorry about that. Um ... see you soon, okay? Call me. Bye. And if you haven't guessed yet, it's Kizuka."

The beep signalled the end of the message and he sighed, falling backwards on his bed. A little smile pulled at his lips. She had considered it, after all ...

But who was her friend?

Musing from all of his friends and what he knew about Kizuka, Tobirama couldn't form a connection between any of them and Kizuka. Not that he had a lot of friends, because he wasn't very social, but—

His phone suddenly blared its ringtone. Someone was calling him. Glancing at the clock on his bedside cabinet, Tobirama raised his eyebrows. It was well past eleven. Who would call at this time? Maybe the caller was in another country, hence why they were calling late at night instead of during the day hours.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Oi, Snow White, when were you going to tell me you were back in town?" demanded the voice of his best friend, Sasuke Sarutobi.

"Monkey, is that you?"

Sasuke tutted at him. "Always the tone of surprise, hmm? Well, I can't pretend a little birdie didn't tell me, but for now I will. Anyway – talk about burning bridges! What's your problem? I've had to deal with Izuna-fucking-Uchiha for three years since school ended! Do you know how difficult it is not to punch him because Miss High-And-Mighty will come down hard on me if I did? God, he's such a prat! How does anyone put up with him? I mean—"

"What's so intimidating about Miss-High-And-Mighty, may I ask?" Tobirama wasn't stupid; he guessed Sasuke was referring to Kizuka, which meant that he was the friend she mentioned in her call.

"What's so—? All right, listen up because I'm only saying this once, but – Uchihas, especially that _cock_ Izuna, _know_ how to make powerful friends, all right?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, not everyone finds Kizuka all sweet and innocent and acting like butter doesn't melt! She's already threatened me twice today – and that was in one phone call conversation!"

* * *

**Okay, I've decided to keep the story title as it is. However, I've now got a new idea for the ending and I'm not sure whether to go as planned or alter it slightly. Hmm ... let's see in the next update, yeah? :) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! And I thank you once again, my Libra friend ;)!**


	12. Chapter 11

[11]

Lifting the decanter off the polished wood and tipping its contents into the glass, Hashirama sighed unreservedly. Flashing a grin at Madara, he handed the glass over and then poured one for himself. When finished with the decanter, he placed it back on the wooden table.

"To Marriage!"

"I thought I was the one who was meant to be making a toast to you," Madara said silkily, smirking over the rim of his glass at Hashirama, who flushed.

"Very well – take the centre stage, Madara," Hashirama flourished his hand in an inviting gesture that Madara only rolled his eyes at.

"Always so theatrical," he mumbled, though the good-natured tone outweighed the mock-spite. He raised his glass in the direction of Hashirama. "To an idiot who is stupid enough to get lynched by a woman!" Madara toasted, making Hashirama laugh feebly. "I hope she gives the best years of your life – otherwise I implore you to return her for an exchange."

Hashirama laughed again, raising his own glass. "Hear, hear!"

Both of them downed their glasses in one swift movement, as though skilled in the art of drinking. Hashirama's smile lingered as he dwelled on Madara's words – they only proved that he cared. "Thank you," he murmured softly. Madara's eyes met his; his face clean from emotion. "This means a lot to me, you being there."

"Hashirama," Madara rested a hand on Hashirama's shoulder, "this is probably the worst mistake of your life, of course I'm going to be there." At that, Hashirama guffawed loudly and Madara chuckled. Having refilled both of their glasses, he announced, "To Marriage."

"To Marriage!"

"And Gods be with you if you ever piss her off," Madara muttered loudly so that Hashirama could hear. Hashirama spat his drink out as he tried to control his laughter. Shaking his head, Madara smirked and gulped his drink down in one.

The door creaked open and Tobirama emerged. Madara's smirk dried up and he surveyed Tobirama with wariness. Their eyes met for a moment, just before Hashirama realised his brother had entered, and a message passed between them: _make no scene, but make sure Hashirama enjoys himself. _Madara nodded to him and he nodded back. Hashirama, seeing Madara nod to something behind him, turned around. "Tobirama, I'm glad you could make it!" He embraced his brother, his smile almost glowing with glee. "Now we can begin properly!"

* * *

Last night Izuna had called Kizuka up and told her that they were interviewing potential employees, seeing as Madara had 'business' elsewhere. He had candidly informed her that she was attending so that the interviews looked professional – and because he had no clue of what he was doing.

It was only eight 0'clock on Wednesday morning when the first interviewee arrived, looking nervous and dressed exceptionally formally. Izuna gave him a light smile, seemingly to act encouraging, while Kizuka muttered a polite, "Hello."

The poor boy looked like he was straight out of school, with a young, rounded face and a lanky stance. He didn't seem to know quite what to do with himself.

"Who are you?" asked Izuna graciously.

"Erm – Yamanaka Haru, sir."

"Okay, Haru, tell us about yourself. So what activities you did at school, what subjects you studied, and your Genin and Chunin results – that kind of thing." Kizuka asked him, clipboard propped up on her knee and her hand positioned to write the information down.

"Well, I was part of my school's athletics team. I did long distance running. I passed all subjects I studied, and they were: Maths, English, Geography, Science, Photography and Drama. I studied Drama, English and Photography at Chunin level after completing my Genin exams. I got two As and a B."

"Well done," Kizuka smiled at him kindly, scribbling all of this down.

Izuna asked the next question. "Do you have any experience working?"

Haru flushed a little bit. "Err – no, this is the first job I've applied for. Sorry," he added on the end. Kizuka looked down at her clipboard to hide her smile: he seemed rather sweet.

"Hmm," Kizuka looked over at Izuna, who was tapping his finger on his desktop absent-mindedly. "I suppose that'll do. We'll contact you in a week and tell you what we've decided, Haru. You may leave now." Izuna nodded towards the door. Haru flustered again and mumbled an, "okay" and his goodbyes. Once he was gone and the door was shut, Kizuka nudged Izuna's ribs with her elbow.

"Ow!"

"You didn't have to send him packing like that! He isn't like a little toy you can dismiss so easily!" Kizuka snapped at him.

"Technically speaking, he is." Izuna retorted, frowning at her. "Now, did you get any good notes?"

"Yes, he was sweet."

"Other than that."

"Good grades, excellent recommendations from his tutors – they say he's a hard worker and always gets work handed in on time, sometimes before the deadlines. He seems to be very thorough with his work too." Kizuka mumbled, skimming through the résumé he had handed in with his application. "I think that he'd do well in the salesmanship part of the company rather than accountancy."

"I'm glad you agree," murmured Izuna, looking over her shoulder at the report.

Putting Haru's résumé aside, Kizuka turned to Izuna, "So who's next?"

Izuna glanced at the list of applicants in front of him. "Err – someone called ... Yumeko Okazuki. Hopefully she won't become a stalker." Izuna dragged a hand down his face as Kizuka laughed quietly to herself.

"You never know – she could be another Yuki Nagasaki."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" asked Kizuka disapprovingly, after Yumeko Okazuki had walked out of the office rather huffily.

"Do what?"

"Give her the false impression that we're dating. When she assumes that, she's bound to gossip. You should know that." She paused to scribble notes about Yumeko while shooting Izuna a beady-eyed stare, trying to make him feel uncomfortable. It didn't work.

Izuna sighed, not fazed by neither her question nor her stare. "I just like proving people wrong, really. It's quite fun. _And_ it puts her off being a fangirl."

"Hmm," Kizuka mumbled, unconvinced.

"Anyway," Izuna continued light-handedly, "it's not like we haven't slept together before. And we're partners in this business—"

"You and your brother are, yes," interrupted Kizuka, "I'm your PA. You're my boss, my employer." she pointed out to him, although Izuna merely batted an eyelid. "Nothing can happen between us anymore, Izuna. We ruled that out two years ago."

"And yet times change," His choice of words made Kizuka look up at him, shocked. "What? I don't mean that!" he added, knowing what he had given the impression of. "It's just … we were quite _immature_," He said the word with deliberate empathise._ "_Back then I thought I would be able to live my life however I pleased. I was wrong. Madara showed me that – there was the family business to run, for instance, and I couldn't let Madara carry all the weight. I had to help."

"So that's why you're working harder?"

Izuna nodded and then continued, "Whereas if you were Madara's personal assistant—and I swear he needs one—instead of mine, I do think we could get away with the act. However, I must say, working in the same office does make it more believable." said Izuna, lazily lounging in his chair.

"Even then, you would be higher-ranked than me and also have more authority as second-in-command and as Madara's brother." indicated Kizuka, smiling knowingly.

"Aah, my dearest Kizuka," Izuna murmured good-naturedly, gaining a look of playful suspicion from Kizuka. "More authority? In the sense that I would be able to give you orders still?"

Kizuka chuckled. "And I would still have the option of resigning, Izuna." Writing the date of the previous applicant's appointment, she sighed. A small smile still lingered on her lips.

"I would still have the ability of firing you, I'm sure."

"Then that defeats your objective, doesn't it?" answered Kizuka smoothly. "You want people to assume we are a couple – you wouldn't fire me."

"But they would only assume we had merely broken up," Izuna retorted, no longer lounging in his chair coolly, but sitting upright attentively. "You would say you resigned in protest and I would say you were too troublesome to keep. Problem solved."

"What problem?"

It was Madara. He had entered some time during when Izuna was talking, though he didn't look like he had been waiting by the doorway long. Dressed in a formal business suit, Madara looked rather different with his blazer on and his riotous mane of hair tied back behind his shoulders.

"Where have you been?"

"Lunch," he stated dismissively, "Now, tell me, have you two been working or fighting?"

"Aah, big brother, you misunderstand!" Both Kizuka and Madara shot him questioning looks. "I, personally, am a lover, not fighter. Fighting is your forte."

Madara scoffed, turning his attention onto Kizuka. "There's someone in the hall for you," he grumbled, his eyes flickering towards Izuna for a moment.

"Oh."

Without looking at Izuna or Madara, Kizuka rose from her seat and strode towards the door and closed it behind her. With her heels clip-clopping on the polished floor as she strolled down the hall, she turned her head left and right, peering around for whoever was waiting for her. When she reached the corner, she spotted him lurking outside the men's bathroom. Funny, how they seemed to meet there more than anywhere else.

"Tobirama?"

He looked up at her with a faint outline of a smile lingering on his lips. He uncrossed his arms and shoved them in his pockets. "Kizuka, there you are."

Kizuka gave him an once-over: he was in similar attire to Madara. "Did you and Madara catch lunch together or something?"

"We had a commemorative lunch since Hashirama has finally decided what day his wedding is going to be on," Tobirama clarified. Kizuka muttered a soft "oh" of understanding. Tobirama's eyes softened. "He's been driving Madara mad, apparently. Not that I would know." He sighed, guilt ebbing into him.

Kizuka touched his elbow gently. He looked down at her. "At least you're beside him now. He needs you now more than anything, with the wedding coming up."

They held eye contact for a moment before Tobirama broke the silence. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here while you're working?"

"Something like that."

Chuckling, Tobirama muttered, "Don't sound so casual," When Kizuka raised an eyebrow at him, he pushed his body away from the wall and stood up straight. Clearing his throat, he began, "I've been thinking about your answer and where to take you."

"It doesn't need to be—"

Tobirama shushed her. "Would the new restaurant be all right with you?" he asked her courteously. He surveyed her as she contemplated his offer.

"To be honest ... I didn't know there was a new restaurant in town. What's it called?" Kizuka asked him, watching him appraisingly.

One of the corners of Tobirama's mouth pulled up into an effortless smirk. "That doesn't matter. Be ready at seven 0'clock on Friday, okay? I'll pick you up." He made to walk past her, but then stopped. "Oh, you might want to dress up a bit. They're quite picky about what their clients wear. Nothing casual, remember?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" countered Kizuka, smiling playfully.

Tobirama raised a pale eyebrow at her. "This is coming from a woman who talks so offhandedly about going on a first date?" Suddenly, spotting the look he had achieved, he smirked at her. "Just make sure you dress up for me, all right?"

"All right, Tobirama. At least you've given me a couple of days to find something nice."

* * *

**I thank you again, **_xGuiltyXGigglesx03_**! I'm happy you like the date situation! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

[12]

Licking her lips apprehensively, Kizuka sighed.

Why did she agree to this? It was sheer madness – he was a successful businessman and she was the personal assistant of the man he had rivalled since early childhood! What was she thinking?

"Okay ... calm down ... just think this through ..." She paused, trying to think of positive outcomes of the date. So far, there were none. "... I'm fucked."

Behind her, the front door knocked. Inhaling and exhaling as she walked hurriedly to the door, heels clip-clopping, Kizuka readied herself to greet Tobirama. Only, when she opened the front door, it wasn't Tobirama outside on her doorstep. It was Madara.

"Err – what ... ?"

"Tobirama couldn't make it," Madara threw off his arm from over his shoulder and handed her a bouquet of flattened flowers. "He asked me to take you out instead."

Jerking up from under the covers Kizuka tried to compose herself. Her heart was beating twenty pulses a second, sweat made her face and the back of her neck sticky and her pyjamas clung to her figure because of the dampness. Hopefully ... oh Hell, she hoped that was just a nightmare and not one of those dreams that are freakishly foreshadowing a future event.

Imagine: Madara Uchiha taking her out on a _date_! Did he even know how to be nice for one single evening (to anyone apart from Izuna)?

Her hair was all knotted and hung limply around her face, half-dried from the shower she had before turning in and half-wet with perspiration. Erratic gasps fled her lips and sharp intakes of breath speared down her throat. To top all of this off, she could also feel a headache coming on.

_No, no, no!_ She chided herself. _I'm being stupid, there's no way that can be a _realistic_ scenario. God, what's wrong with me?_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the answer was carelessly thrown back at her: _nerves_.

After all, she hadn't exactly dated at school or at university—seeing as the label 'friends with benefits' excludes strings-attached—so this was her first real first date. Not that having 'practice' made potentially dating Tobirama any easier, seeing as it was Izuna she had slept with.

It was official: Life sucked at times.

Turning over, with the covers now only covering half of her body, Kizuka sighed and tried to eliminate the remnants of the dream out of her mind. Perhaps she'd take a holiday soon.

* * *

Morning came and went as quickly as an ice lolly melting in the summer sun. Sitting behind her desk, absently strumming her fingertips against the desktop, Kizuka stared unseeingly at the completed piles of paperwork in front of her.

Izuna and Madara were in a meeting with somebody-or-other. Apparently he was an old customer from when their father ran the business, so Kizuka was left out to work on her own in the office. Not that she was complaining; it was lovely to not have Izuna whinging at her to do this and do that. God, she could get addicted to silence if it gave her this much peace of mind.

Of course, though, it wasn't going to last.

_Slam!_

"Brother, calm down!"

"Thirty years of service – and _now_ he decides to throw it in our faces! Father would be disgusted if he found out!"

"Like I said, it's his loss—"

"Bloody Hashirama, all that talk of peace and getting on together—"

"I told you the Senju couldn't be—"

Kizuka sighed and rested her head on her desk. So much for peace and quiet – Madara was in one of his foul moods again and, by the sounds of it, Izuna wasn't faring much better. It was Friday today – she didn't want any dampeners occurring so she could stay in a good mood for the date with Tobirama tonight. But if Madara was pissed off with Hashirama, and Izuna was too, then there was no escaping any scathing comments that could echo in her mind as she met with Tobirama tonight.

The office door swung open and Madara charged in, heading to Izuna's computer. Izuna came trotting in after him, wearing the same furious expression.

Sod that. She doubted that she would have any peace of mind with both of them in as foul a-mood as each other.

* * *

Stepping out of his car, Tobirama turned around and shut the door before manoeuvring round to the front and parking himself on the bonnet, patiently waiting for Kizuka's door to open. It wasn't long until he heard the door _click_ and slowly gaping ajar. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to come out, but then a nude-coloured high-heel emerged and Kizuka followed.

Licking his lip, he examined what she was wearing. Knowing her, she wouldn't give him the opportunity to poke around her bedroom in attempt to 'dress her up'.

He was right.

Loitering on her doorstep in a red-floral bandeau dress was Kizuka – but she was prettier than he had imagined she would be. Her dark hair was done in elaborate curls, twisting down her back, with a small red flower clipping back her fringe. She smiled at him brightly, although he could detect an underlying nervous tinge. His expression softened as he offered a hand to help her down the last step. As a _thank you_, Kizuka shot him the same nervous smile again.

"Don't look so worried," Tobirama told her lightly, assisting her into the front passenger seat. He shut the door and moved round to the driver's seat. When his door slammed shut, he turned the key in the ignition and said, as he clipped his seatbelt into place, "It'll be fun, trust me."

"I do trust you."

Tobirama arched a pale eyebrow. "Then why are you so wound up? It's not something to do with work, is it? If they're going to give you a hard time abou—"

"No, no, it's not that!" Kizuka fumbled with her clutch bag. "To be honest, I haven't told them and I don't think they need to know." Glancing up at Tobirama's face when he didn't reply, Kizuka murmured, "They're not the one dating you, I am. Why should they know before anyone else? Does your brother know you're seeing me tonight?"

Tobirama switched the radio on. Kizuka fell silent, the feeling of apprehensive flooding her limbs as she thought he may have taken her words the wrong way.

"Hashirama doesn't know it's you."

* * *

_Pausing to watch her gasp and writhe underneath him, Madara smirked before placing a tender kiss on her collar bone, his fingers skimming over her exposed skin with a touch as soft as silk._

Then suddenly he began shaking. The shaking got rougher, more gruff-handed, and Madara reluctantly dragged his eyelids open. His sense of sight was, at first, blurred and based more on colour than actual outlines, but soon enough the presence of a particular person caught his eye.

"What d'you want, 'Zuna?" slurred Madara.

Izuna huffed out a deeply-contained sigh and said, "I don't know why, but I have a really, really bad feeling about something and it's worrying me. What if something happens to one of us or Kizu? I know you're not in a good mood, but when have my feelings ever been wrong?"

Slumped over his desk and staring up at his younger brother, Madara sighed tiredly and gestured for Izuna to come closer. He placed a hand on Izuna's crown. "You're being silly, little one," Izuna flustered slightly at the old term of endearment: Madara hadn't called him that since he was seven. "Now, finish up. Kizuka's already gone home, hasn't she? We should too. It's already gone past eight 0'clock." As a sign of encouragement, Madara ruffled Izuna's hair, a little smile sneaking across his face. "C'mon."

Flustering still, Izuna cleared his throat quasi-awkwardly and nodded. "Okay, maybe I'm overreacting."

"Personally," Madara said, "I think you're overtired. Now, hurry up. There's no way I'm letting you drive my car."

"You do know I'm a legal adult now, don't you?"

"Of course, why else would I remind you that you're not allowed?"

* * *

Seated opposite one another, occasionally sipping from their wine glasses, Tobirama and Kizuka ate their meal in what felt like a cavern of ice. The drive to the restaurant was not the slightest bit relaxing and the entire atmosphere felt like it was charged with electricity – and not the positive lovey-dovey kind.

Gnawing the inside of her lip, Kizuka started wondering why she had said those words or even if she should have agreed to attempt dating Tobirama. Dating didn't seem to be as great as it was made out to be at the moment, she had to say. Then again that might be because they weren't talking or even making eye contact. First dates weren't usually like this, were they? At least, in the movies, she thought they had gone better.

"Um ..."

Tobirama's eyes slowly trailed up from his plate to her face. He didn't say anything, though, just resumed staring. It didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"I ... I'm sorry about ... in the car."

She had just blurted the words out and deliberately looked down, avoiding his eyes, afterwards. Why the Hell had she said that? How was that going to make anything better?

"No," Tobirama muttered almost at once, putting his knife and fork down. "It's my fault. I've been preoccupied and obviously given you the wrong impression – I'm not annoyed or anything about that. It's up to you who you want to tell, and you're right about Hashirama not knowing like I said." He sighed, suddenly looking more drawn than before. "Work's been busy. Hashirama has had to take days off for the wedding, and it's getting closer to June, and I've had a few thoughts about other things ..." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on the table, locking eyes with Kizuka. "It's not you in the slightest. If anything, you're the one helping me relax right now. Odd, right?"

"Uh-huh," Kizuka scrapped the final remnants of her meal onto her fork and ate it. Her gaze softened as Tobirama closed his eyes, a serene look crossing his face. For a moment Kizuka found herself speculating what he looked like asleep.

Opening his ruby-hued eyes and flashing his typical short-lived smile, Tobirama murmured gently, "Do you want to leave and go somewhere else?"

Kizuka nodded, placing her knife and fork onto her plate.

"Okay," He got up and moved round to assist her to her feet. Kizuka blushed a little bit at his chivalry, uttering a quiet, "thank you" as Tobirama handed her the little clutch-bag and laid the bill on the front counter, where the greeting waiter waved them goodbye. He draped his arm around the back of her shoulders, and she raised no objections. All the former tension had dissolved and Kizuka had actually begun smiling laxly. As they made their way back to Tobirama's silver Mercedes, Kizuka started paying attention to the finer details of Tobirama: the curve of his jaw, the length of his silver lashes, and the pitch of his voice that seemed to share the soothing quality of cascading water.

Tobirama held her door open for her. "Thank you," Kizuka beamed at him and he kept that same soft yet unreadable expression as he gazed back at her. Nestling herself in the passenger seat, Kizuka thought to herself: _maybe, just maybe, this could work out._

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to the **Guest** who reviewed and my wonderful Libra buddy! x) I know progression is slow, but bear with me here! I'm getting there, gimme a few more chapters and it ****_will_**** be MadaraxOC!**

**Thank you to those who have read this, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

[13]

Giant glaring red numbers stared down at him menacingly. He was late.

Rolling over, muttering incoherently, Hashirama snuggled into his pillow more, relishing the warmth and dreading the moment Mito would prod him and force him out of bed, insisting that he _had_ to help his younger brother with work and—

Wait a minute ...

Peeking one eye open, Hashirama found that he was clutching Mito's waist as she breathed evenly, proving that she was asleep still. Her plum-red hair intermingled with his long dark locks, vaguely reminding him of thousands of delicately thin intertwining ribbons. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't scowling, but nor was she smiling: she just looked at ease. Ever since he had proposed, both of them had been becoming increasingly stressed with the wedding. Seeing her like this reminded him of the first time they met.

As much as he was dying to claim it as 'love at first sight', he couldn't – and for a good reason: his first impression of her was that she would suit Tobirama better than him! But, looking back, he supposed that opposites do attract, like magnets. Tobirama and Mito didn't make a good couple and—he wasn't going to lie—the thought left a horrid aftertaste for him.

Thank God Tobirama had found someone else.

That was another thing. Tobirama had actually found someone? He found someone to be interesting and exotic enough to maintain more than a couple of seconds' interest before he turned away and acted as though nothing had happened? His little brother—his _last_ brother—had found someone?

The thought pulled at his lips and he couldn't resist beaming. Tobirama had found that special someone and now the pair of them were in love with two wonderful women. Well, Hashirama knew he was. He didn't know how deep Tobirama's feelings were yet.

Then the alarm went off. His smile dropped automatically as he stared in dread at the alarm, feeling Mito tense underneath his arm. It only meant one thing.

"Hashirama, why are you still here? You should be dressed already! We have the venue at ten and the caterers are at two this afternoon! And why didn't you wake me up?"

* * *

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Kizuka huffed out a sigh and looked around the reception foyer. Izuna had sent her down to fetch a delivery and she had been waiting for almost half an hour. Tapping her feet impatiently, Kizuka looked at the door for the umpteenth time.

Was he even coming?

By the looks of things, the delivery had been postponed. Looking up at the clock hanging across the foyer to her, Kizuka scrunched up her face in frustration; all she wanted to do was get her work over and done with so she could go home and relax. Thankfully, Izuna was much too busy to pay her evening visits anymore, which left her with free evenings and the ability to cook whenever she fancied. But she couldn't pretend it wasn't even a little bit lonely, spending every evening at home on her own. Hopefully Tobirama would be coming over soon.

Her phone beeped suddenly. Kizuka pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the screen. It said that she had received a text. Unlocking her phone, she preceded to open the message.

_I won't be able to come round tonight. Work is busy. Hashirama is taking time off._

It was from Tobirama.

Frowning in thought, Kizuka logged out of Messages and into Contacts. Scrolling down to Tobirama's number, Kizuka soon found it and rang him. He answered after less than two rings.

"Kizuka, what's the matter?"

"I thought you were busy," Kizuka mumbled, frowning deeper. "That's what you told me, in the text you just sent." She added in case he tried to weasel his way out of it.

"I'm working overtime tonight, that's what I meant. Hashirama's left me with a lot of deadlines that aren't actually that far away. We'll have to reschedule for another night, is that all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kizuka said.

"I am sorry, I will make it up to you. I don't want to be here."

"No, no, it's fine," insisted Kizuka weakly, inspecting her nails as she thought. "Work isn't really something you can put off, so it doesn't matter. We can have dinner tomorrow night or next week, can't we?"

"Are you sure?"

"Tobirama, you have your job to do and," Kizuka spotted a delivery man striding into the foyer with a huge package in his arms, "my one has just arrived. Can I call you back later, please?"

"Sure, I'll call you."

"All right," Kizuka licked her bottom lip, standing up. "See you later."

"Bye." And he hung up.

Pocketing her phone, Kizuka strode over to the bemused-looking man with a brown-papered package tucked over his arm. "Hey, um, is this for Uchiha Izuna?" she asked him.

* * *

Stumbling into the office after ten minutes of signing for the package and struggling up the stairs, Kizuka collapsed onto the floor in a pile, puffing out breaths as though she had been sprinting. Consigned behind his desk, with many piles of paperwork taking up most of the room, was Izuna, studying a sheet of paper that was propped up in front of him.

"Izuna, I need your help."

"So do I, I don't understand what this means. How does this sound to you—" started Izuna, but was interrupted curtly by Kizuka shouting at him.

"Izuna, my problem is more pressing!"

Looking up at her, he noticed the package in her arms. "Oh, you got all right, then?" Flinching at the look Kizuka darted at him, Izuna hastily ran round to help her. "Put it here and I'll get Madara. You can rest, if you want." Ignoring the look Kizuka hurled at him, he ducked out of the office to retrieve Madara.

The walk from Izuna's desk to hers was painful. Kizuka relished sitting down as she reclined in her padded chair, feeling all of tension and stress on her muscles from climbing up the stairs with the package (which was heavier than it looked, and much more awkward to hold than she had first thought) gush away. Sighing contently, Kizuka even began smiling to herself, despite the fact that her boyfriend had been forced to cancel on her because of his work (which just so happened to be her bosses' rival). Life was too ironic at times.

When Madara entered the office, Kizuka could have groaned. He didn't look very pleased. "Is this the package you bartered for with the old fart?"

Behind him, Izuna made a rude noise. "I can see you're not pleased. You're still not saying his name."

"Thirty years of service doesn't mean anything to him. Why should I refer to him by name when he means nothing to me?" riposted Madara icily.

"You're taking it too personally. Just let it go, bro."

"Not when he's done this, it's unforgivable."

"Oh God, Madara, just stop—"

"Father would be just as angry, too, and you know it!" Madara whirled around, his tone leaving a harsh acidic-like tension lurking in the air. "One of our longest-served clients leaves us for the Senju's company! What does that show? What does it make _us_ look like?"

"Mr Uchiha, please calm down!" cried Kizuka warily, startled by Madara's reaction.

Madara stumbled on his words and shot her a dark glower. "You don't even understand what's happened, gallanting off home and out of sight whenever you're needed! When Izuna was drunk off his face, where the Hell were you? You didn't even pick up your phone! You were probably at the gym with Tobirama Senju again, weren't you, or have you befriended Hashirama now too?"

"Madara!" Izuna grabbed Madara from behind, taking no notice of the words his brother spurted as he was more concerned about Madara's actions. "_Calm down!_"

Madara threw Kizuka one last glower before shaking Izuna off him and stomped out of Izuna's office, presumably returning to his own.

Revolving on the spot slowly, as Madara's words filtered through his brain, Izuna fixed his face with a puzzled and disturbed stare. "Kizu," he called over to her; she looked up, her bottom lip red from being bitten too hard, worry swimming in her eyes, "what did Big Bro mean when he mentioned you meeting up with Tobirama at the gym?"

* * *

It was raining heavily on her way home. The weather, apparently, was sympathising with her. Tears streaked her cheeks as she continued, head bent low, down the pavement.

Temporarily ... no, she couldn't even think of the word.

Her bag kept slipping off her shoulder, having no friction with the material of her jacket; she felt like her bag, moving yet with no friction. Hell, it was raining and it wasn't even June yet. Another month and Madara would be attending Hashirama's wedding. Where would she be in a month's time? In the ideal world, Izuna would have got over his bad relationship with Tobirama and she would have returned to work – but this world wasn't ideal, it was cruel and unforgiving. Just like her step-father showed her, with all his belittling taunts and his callous remarks. Why did her mother stay with a man like him, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. Her mother was dead, driven to an early grave, and here she was – temporarily sacked, for God's sake!

_"Why the Hell would you meet up with him? He's the enemy!"_

_"It wasn't intentional, and he's not the enemy! His company rivals yours, but that doesn't make him an enemy – the word's too strong to describe anyone from any business!"_

_"How is it too strong? What's he been telling you?"_

Biting her lip to fight back the oncoming flood of tears, Kizuka choked down a sob and willed herself to keep walking and ignoring the looks she received from various onlookers who bothered to notice her. It felt like her entire world was crumbling from underneath her feet.

"Kizuka ..."

She was shaking so much she couldn't even walk straight anymore. Somewhere at the back of her mind, a nasty little voice whispered: _it's because you deserve it. Lying to him like that, what did you expected him to do? What did you expect Madara to do?_

"Kizuka ... seriously."

She could still hear him, calling her name. But he wasn't upset with her. He seemed tired, distant, worn. Was he tried to being friends with her? One small neglected telling of an event and he wants nothing more to do with her? How's that fair?

"Kizuka, I mean it, come on!"

Sniffing, she lifted her eyes from the drab ground.

Out of nowhere a blinding whiteness flashed across her vision. She groaned and turned her head away, seeking to evade the intense light. Above her, she could someone sigh impatiently. Her fingers curled into loose fists as the brightness of the daylight did not fade.

"Aah, so Sleeping Beauty finally awakens?"

Fluttering her eyelids open, Kizuka stared bemusedly at the smirking Izuna in front of her. She opened her mouth to form a sentence—what sentence she did not know—but Izuna beat her to it.

"You fell asleep when I went to get Madara, but he wasn't in his office and I spent a fair bit of time running around to find him and when I came back, you were asleep. Haven't you been sleeping all right?" he asked, concern glowing in his eyes. A stab of guilt hit her hard.

"I – err – no ... not really, I don't think."

Izuna arched an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't think?" he repeated. With a roll of his eyes, he pressed on, "Look, if you're up to it, Madara and I are going to go out tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along. You can be my plus-one!"

At Izuna's grin, Kizuka felt her own lips curve into a simple smile. "Erm – okay?"

"You have a dress to wear, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

Sighing exasperatedly, Izuna dragged a hand through his hand and smiled wearily. "I'll come round at six to help you find something, okay? We can't have Cinderella looking like a pauper for the ball."

"What is it with you and making me out to be a fairytale princess today?"

Izuna snickered. "I don't know what you mean, Kizu!"

* * *

**Thanks to the **Guest** who reviewed and GG! Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 14

[14]

Stepping out of Izuna's office, Kizuka slowly progressed towards the stairs. It was when she neared the cleaners' closet, when a sudden and ricocheting _bang_ startled her, she paused. When she heard a loud, "ouch!" she called out, "Are you all right?"

Rushing to the door of closet, Kizuka was greeted with the sight of an elderly woman bending down (although her back looked like a fragile twig about to snap) to pick up a broom. "Do you want me to ... ?"

"No, no," tittered the old woman, scooping up the broom. She straightened up, leaning on the broom, wearing an absent-minded smile. "I can manage. I've been working here for nearly thirty-eight years, you know." She gave an elaborate hand gesture. "I even knew Madara when he was a young boy, you know." The old woman became pensive. "He was more noisier back then, mind you. You don't hear much out of him now, do you?" She wheezed an exaggerated sigh.

"Err – I wouldn't know—"

"See, old Tajima was a rather peculiar man. Had this rivalry going with a man named – oh, what was he called? – he founded the Senju company, anyhow. Now, that's all well and good and whatnot, but he didn't ever allow Madara to ever befriend the Senju's son." The old cleaner cocked her head to a side, leaning entirely on the broom. "Something never sat right with him when it came to the boys. He seemed almost possessive of their behaviours, the way they thought and the like. He wouldn't have them differ from him. At times I can see it in Izuna, the same attitude. Tajima encouraged him to be like it, I'm sure." The old woman didn't seem to realise that Kizuka was still there and continued talking as though she was alone. "They were around the same age and all, but Tajima just didn't want him to associate with the Senju boy, so he didn't. See, the boys always obeyed their father – they thought his word was law and even gravity vanished when faced with him. But Madara always was a little ... different."

Kizuka's curiosity was perked by those words and she asked, "What do you mean, different?"

The old cleaner started as though she had just acknowledged Kizuka. "Well, you see, Madara did well at school—better than the others, if I'm honest—but he never grasped it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean, Miss."

The old woman laughed, swaying precariously against her broom. "Oh, you don't have to call me Miss!" she exclaimed, smiling as though she found Kizuka hilarious. "Just call me Rika. Everyone does."

"Err, all right."

Rika smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "That's better. Now, you asked what I mean, did you? Well, see here, Madara was never the silent type – always playing with his brothers, as I remember. They'd run along the halls getting skid marks everywhere. It drove us mad, I tell you. We always had to clean up after them." For a moment Rika's eyes softened and a mournful look passed through them; a look Kizuka familiarised herself with, having seen Izuna overfill with it whenever he spoke of his brothers. "I wish we hadn't been so harsh on them."

Kizuka's face softened.

"See," Rika's old eyes appeared sombre, more sane yet ignorant of her surroundings. "We'd tell them off when they were bad. One of the younger ones—I can't remember who was who—he told us that we only had one life, so we should enjoy it. Enjoy it and never regret a thing, he said. It was such a shame, the day Tajima got that phone call. I saw it on the news myself. I didn't think they were ... that they'd be ..."

Kizuka didn't say a word and allowed the old woman to shuffle past her, muttering whatever excuse she pleased. Rika didn't need to finish. She doubted anyone had thought those boys would have been trapped in the rubble of a burning building.

* * *

"Yo, what's up?"

"You do realise what time in the afternoon it is, don't you?" grumbled Tobirama, a sour frown etching onto his features. He rubbed his right temple. "I'm really busy right now, Monkey, I'll call you back later."

"Tobirama, you and I both know when you say that, you never do. Now listen to me," Sasuke said louder so that Tobirama couldn't interrupt him. "My family and I are moving back to Konoha. You remember Kimiko from high school, don't you?"

"The girl you claimed was your stalker?"

"She _was_ my stalker," corrected Sasuke stubbornly. Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, she's got a job in the Yamanaka's florist. It's part-time work, though. She'll be looking after Hiruzen most of the time because I'll be at work."

"Who's Hiruzen?"

He could feel Sasuke's pride as though he was seated right beside a radiator. "Hiruzen is Monkey Junior, Snowy. He's my son. He's only two at the moment, but he'll be three soon – and he can already walk!"

For a moment, Tobirama's bemusement outweighed his joy at the news. He furrowed his brow and asked, "How'd that happen?"

On the other end of the line Sasuke went quiet. Then he sighed. "When two people love each other very much, they—"

"Not _that_, you idiot! How'd you end up with Kimiko? You were always trying to avoid her at school and always complained when you were paired up with her. I can remember specifically what you said when Mr—"

"You know, I find it very interesting that you remember so much about me. Does that mean you missed me, then, Tobirama?" Despite Tobirama scoffing down the phone line, Sasuke persisted, "Of course, though, you didn't miss me that much. You didn't contact me for over a year!"

"Are you still smarting over that?"

"Yes! I'm very indignant over it, actually!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Tobirama muttered wryly, "You were indignant when your trousers fell down on the first day at school, so how can you be in—"

"_That!_" exclaimed Sasuke; Tobirama winced at his loudness and moved his phone away from his ear. "_That_ was an incident which we both swore _not_ to repeat!"

"Do you have to be so obnoxiously loud?"

"Do you _have_ to bring up the past so much?" countered Sasuke, still shouting, "I bet if I told Kizuka about the amount of girls you went through in high school, you'll be—"

"She will probably learn about it in time, so I don't see the need to go blabbing to her before we've officially started dating." Tobirama snapped, scribbling furiously on a document focusing on the cost of importing equestrian goods.

"Ooh ... have I hit a nerve?"

"Goodbye, Monkey, I hope you have a nice day," grinded out Tobirama, his teeth clenched as he slammed down on the Hung-Up button. He missed Sasuke's protests. Continuing to work meticulously, Tobirama slowly felt the tension decline through his shoulders and merely gave his approval to most issues – but he point-blank refused to accept higher wages to 'senior' staff, as it would be unfair on the employees of lower positions. Stealing a glance at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, Tobirama inwardly groaned: it was already half-six 0'clock.

* * *

Although he was a little bit early, he couldn't help but feel elated to see the voluminous curls that swept down Kizuka's back. What he liked even more—seeing as he could easily (and painfully) recall a girl who tied back her hair, clipped back her fringe, and wore baggy clothes _all_ of the time and yet could be the most magnificent-looking woman if she tried—was the fact that she was coming out of her shell now she was comfortable.

"I see you've been looking," he remarked teasingly. Kizuka rolled her eyes and shut her door slightly. Izuna picked up a little sparkly black number. "At least your taste has improved. All thanks to me, I'm sure."

"Do you even know how camp you sound?" riposted Kizuka, blushing a little bit.

Izuna shot a fixed look at her. "It's not camp to make an ugly girl beautiful."

"Maybe not," started Kizuka coolly, letting the ugly girl comment slide, "but it's very emasculating, isn't it? Should I expect you to tell me how to style my hair next?"

"God, you're annoying."

"Says you?"

"Look," Izuna held up his hands in defence. "This is a real surprise tonight. I haven't told Madara where we're going and I'm not going to tell you, but you need to look your best. They're really picky." At his words, Kizuka's stomach plummeted to her feet. Hopefully—_hopefully_—he didn't mean they were going to the restaurant she and Tobirama had dined at not even a week ago now? No, there _had_ to be more than _one_ picky restaurant in a town this size.

"So you won't tell me?" Kizuka asked unsurely, fiddling with a tuft of her ceramic-curled hair.

"Nuh-uh," muttered Izuna distractedly, examining the dresses covering the bed. Alternating between feet, Kizuka shuffled nervously behind him and he debated which dress to put on her. In the end he thought that a particular emerald bodycon dress would suit her for tonight's occasion. "Try this one."

"Err – are you sure? I usually wear it for work."

"That proves that it's a smart dress. Now, try it on."

"But Izuna—"

"You either put it on or I'll put it on you – and that means I'll be stripping your clothes off you and—"

"Out! Get out! I'll put it on!" shouted a flushed Kizuka. Pushing Izuna towards the door, although he did nothing but chuckle, Kizuka snapped, "I am not a child for you to tease, Izuna!"

"Aww ... but who else gets my humour?"

With one final shove, Izuna was sent stumbling into the hallway. He turned around only to have the door slammed shut in his face. Chortling lightly, Izuna turned and made his way downstairs into Kizuka's sitting room. Collapsing on the sofa, grabbing the remote and switching the television on, Izuna made himself at home and waited.

A couple of minutes went by, with the occasional _thump_ from upstairs, when the doorbell went. Izuna threw down the remote as he got up and went to the door. Outside was Madara, looking mildly uninterested. "What am I doing here?" he asked, as soon as the door opened and he spotted Izuna.

Izuna rolled his eyes, moving aside for Madara to enter. "This is where Kizuka lives and she's coming with us."

"By coming, do you mean tagging along because you invited her?"

"In a way, pretty much," Izuna walked past Madara, ignoring his exasperated expression, and continued on into the living room. He patted the spot beside him on the settee. "Sit down."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? Have you not realised that Kizuka suffers from a cleanliness disorder that I've forgotten the name of?"

"I think you mean Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Izuna, and yes, I have noticed that much," retorted Madara impatiently, looking at the doorway briefly. "How long is she planning to be?"

As Izuna heard another _thump_ form upstairs, he said, "Not long."

Madara opened his mouth to talk.

"Izuna, who was at the door?"

"Prince Charming!"

Madara shot him a disgruntled look and then looked to the doorway as footsteps started coming down the stairs. A feminine voice followed; "Are you still talking about fairytales? Izu, seriously, how old are you? You're making me—oh!"

As she came around the corner to peer into the living room, Kizuka saw Madara standing in the middle of the room, dressed formally again. Kizuka froze in the doorway, gaze locked with Madara's inexpressive stare.

"Err ... –"

"We should be going," said Madara suddenly, sweeping past Kizuka in the blink of an eye. Kizuka swivelled on the spot to watch him reach the front door and open it. "Are you two coming?"

Grinning smugly, Izuna jumped off the settee and, as he ran past Kizuka, he grabbed her wrist. "Yep, we're ready! Let's go!"

* * *

**Thank you to the **Guest** who reviewed and **_xGuiltyXGigglesx03_**! GG, I'm sorry I didn't explain the reason Mito was acting odd in Chapter 13, but one or two chapters forward it's revealed. It might be the next chapter, actually, I've just forgotten. :s Oops. Sorry!**


	16. Chapter 15

[15]

Rubbing her nose against his, smiling softly, Mito laughed airily when Hashirama blushed. As he watched her with loving eyes, Mito took hold of his hand and placed it on her womb.

"Just seven more months," she murmured excitedly.

Hashirama smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges like paper in a tight fist. "And we'll be married in less than a week." He pulled her closer, arms securing her waist, as she nestled her head beside his. "It'll all pay off, this stress. We'll have the perfect day."

Mito closed her eyes, smiling softly still. "You're right."

"I always am."

Giggling faintly and slapping his chest playfully, Mito reopened her eyes and surveyed Hashirama with obvious affection. Across his lips was his usual gentle smile, but his eyes cast a faraway look. Very vaguely, she remembered that Tobirama had classed it as _away with the fairies_. At first she thought Hashirama was foolish and at times thoughtlessly impulsive, but once she had got to know him, she understood his tactics – give trust to others and you can see who will trust you in return. Those who don't ... well, they aren't worth the effort. But the ones who do, they are friends. The only exception was Madara.

Even his name in her head sounded horrible.

"Mito," Hashirama started, his tone unexpectedly serious. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. "Why do you always put the alarm clock on? We can have a bit of a lie-in—"

"No, we are not lying-in, Hashirama. I want everything to be sorted out, back-up arrangements as well." Mito cut in, sighing when Hashirama fixed her with a pout.

"But—"

"No." She added, "That's final, Hashirama."

Scoffing slightly, he laid his head back down on his pillow and muttered a sulky, "fine" as he retracted his arms to cross them over his chest, staring at the ceiling. Mito gave him an unimpressed look. Several minutes passed in a petulant silence. Neither of them wanted to be the first to yield, knowing that the other one would revel in the victory. Then the phone rang.

They both went to grab it, but Hashirama had longer limbs and so got the phone. Mito huffed beside him. At once his bright smile was plastered across his face again. "Tobirama, how are you?"

_At least it's not Madara_, thought Mito sullenly. With her arms crossed, Mito sank back into the thousands of pillows swarming their bed, listening to Hashirama's voice.

"Yes, yes ... really? Aah, that's great, I always thought Sasuke would make a good dad ... maybe that is why, yes ... I think that's going a bit far, don't you? He what? Wait, wait ... No, let me just say something ... you hung up on him because he said he'd tell Kizuka what?" Hashirama froze, not listening to Tobirama's answer, but rather what he had said before. "Tobi ... Tobirama, stop!" Tobirama fell quiet. "Did you just say Kizuka?"

The answer he received was an expletive.

Hashirama started chortling merrily, his delight washing away all thoughts of amazement. "The same Kizuka who works for Uchiha Corps.? You dog, you!"

Mito frowned at him. "Hashirama, what are you—?"

He turned to her, beaming. The phone just centimetres away from his mouth. "Mito, my love, my little brother's dating his rival's secretary, can you believe it? Isn't he sly!"

Semi-bemused, Mito blinked calmly. "W-what? I don't understand ... can I have the phone for a minute, please?" She reached out and Hashirama handed it to her without protest. "Tobirama, what is your brother talking about?"

"Mito," An icy voice chilled her ear. "Tell Hashirama he can do his own paperwork the next time he plans on conducting a serious event." And then he hung up.

Sighing, feeling somewhat irked, Mito stared at the phone in her hand thoughtfully. "Hashirama," she called to her fiancé, "I think you may want to work on your administration skills if you want Tobirama to help you at work in the near future."

* * *

Scrunching up the paper into a ball when it went wrong _again_, Madara hurled the paper ball into the paper bin and started on yet another piece of paper.

Outside the sky was darkening. He had sent Izuna and Kizuka home, desiring to spend the evening alone tonight, just like Izuna had. There was nothing pleasant about today, after all. This year, this day, was the eighteenth anniversary of their mother's and their three brothers' death. Whoever those terrorists were, wherever their graves were, were going to burn in Hell for what they had done. Tajima had secured the best lawyers to bring justice for his wife and sons. It was a pity he was unable to cope with the loss himself.

Pausing for just a moment, Madara's eyes glazed over.

_His mother smiled that beautiful smile of hers, the sunlight catching in her hair. This was around the time they had nicknamed her Amaterasu because of her beauty. "Madara," she cooed lightly, her smile never wavering. Strands of dark hair fell into her eyes. "Come here, I want to talk to you."_

That was when she was expecting Izuna. Izuna was actually the second youngest, if anyone bothered to count the other three that were missing.

God, he missed them.

Clenching his jaw shut stubbornly, Madara pushed himself away from the desk and got up, moving towards the door. He wasn't going to stay late. He'd had second thoughts. He wanted to get drunk, to mess around and not remember anything – to have a hangover, to throw up – just anything that made him _forget_! He didn't _need_ reminding.

* * *

Downing the whole thing in one, Izuna slammed down the shot glass and looked at the woman beside him. Her hair was pinned back at the sides, her smile was gentle and subtle, and she just reminded him _so_ _much_ of her. A smile twitched the corner of his lips; it was a sad smile.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"You know I wouldn't, Izuna. Not now, not ever."

"So tell me again."

Kizuka sighed, her smile never wavering. The dim lighting of the bar reflected in her eyes and blurred the varying shades of brunette in her hair. "Izuna Uchiha, I promise you I will never abandon you nor will I ever stop loving you for the friend that you are."

Ghosts of cigarette smoke wafted throughout the bar, the stench of alcohol and sweat mingling together also made the bar smell unpleasantly stuffy. Izuna leaned closer, inclining his body closer to Kizuka. Sneaking a crisp out of the packet, Kizuka suppressed her grin and shoved it into Izuna's half-open mouth. She shrieked with laughter, swaying slightly in her chair, as Izuna tried to munch on it without closing his mouth properly.

"Ew! Izu, that's gross!"

Nearly choking on the semi-crunched crisp, Izuna managed to grin broadly at her with hooded eyes. For a moment, Kizuka saw what had drawn her to him in their first year of university. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't ever loved Izuna. But he hadn't felt that way, nor did he now. It was just one thing with him: sex.

Licking his lips, that same sorrowful look swam into his eyes. Tears glistened in Kizuka's eyes immediately, knowing what kind of pain he was in. Then all of a sudden, it happened. Izuna's lips crashed into hers and she couldn't do anything but freeze-up, despite his tongue stroking her lips gently, his hand crawling onto her thigh. The only thought she had was that _it was_ _wrong_. She was with Tobirama, even if Izuna didn't know, and she knew that he was only kissing her because he wanted to forget what night it was and what kind of anniversary it was. He was only using her. University never ended. Izuna was just as impulsive as back then.

The vague moment where he punched her stepfather across the face came to mind suddenly. _Hero-worship_, Sasuke had called it. Maybe it was.

Pushing him away from her and accidently slipping off her stool, albeit wobbly, Kizuka suppressed her urge to shout at him and let her unhealed scars show. Swallowing her emotions, Kizuka looked at Izuna somewhat firmly and said, "I think you've had enough, Izuna."

He shook his head, leaning back unnecessarily. "No ... no, it's not ... it's not _enough_, Kizu." He started breathing labouredly, his feelings getting to him. "I can still see her ... I can't _stop_!" He clutched the wooden edge of the bar tightly, his head bent low.

Placing a cautious hand on his shoulder as it started to tremble, Kizuka whispered, "If I buy some more, will you come home? I'll stay with you, Izuna, but I don't want you here. Not on your own."

"'kay," Izuna pushed away from the bar, landing accurately on his feet funnily enough, his gaze downcast still. "We should get going." He pushed past her, handing a few notes to the bartender without bothering to wait for change and went to the exit. "Are you coming?"

Kizuka's eyes saddened. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

The next morning was dull and just as miserable as the night before. The sunlight was weak and watery as it filtered through the blinds in the living room, the sky was full of thin grey puffs and there didn't even seem to be a breeze to rustle the leaves.

With her legs tucked under her, Kizuka curled up on the settee with a scorching mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She'd slept on the settee until one in the morning before realising Madara hadn't come home and so 'borrowed' his bed for the rest of the night. Hopefully he wouldn't notice, nor mind if he did. Then again that was depending on whether he was suffering from a hangover when he got back. If he was anything like Izuna, he had probably been prowling the local bars and pubs. The tragedy both brothers had endured was immense and Kizuka didn't know how they hadn't snapped – when her mother died, she was a sobbing mess for nearly an entire week. But Izuna and Madara seemed to just work, as though programmed to not think about their mother, and focus on what was at hand.

She sighed, letting the stream from her mug tickle her chin as she brought it to her lips.

* * *

Stepping back into her home, she looked around the hallway after picking up several letters from the welcoming matt. Most of them were bills, one or two were junk mail or advertisements for broadband companies, and the last one was a handwritten letter from her uncle in the countryside. Once she saw his handwriting, Kizuka brightened up a little. She hadn't seen him in a long time, after all.

She had left Izuna at his apartment once Madara had returned, knowing that the brothers needed time together without outsiders intruding. Izuna had just woken up soon after Madara had crossed the threshold.

_"You brought him home, then," Madara murmured, eyes never straying from his brother._

_"I didn't want to leave him on his own."_

_Madara nodded. "Thanks."_

Had it been a different situation, a different time, she would have celebrated the fact that she had been thanked by Madara Uchiha, the renowned pessimist and generally rude boss of Uchiha Corps. But at a time like this, she didn't have it in her to be callous.

She hadn't walked more than three strides away when there was a knock at the door.

Putting her bag down in the living room doorway and throwing the letters down onto the arm of the two-seater sofa, Kizuka turned back and opened the front door. A boy no older than fifteen stood outside, bearing a bouquet of flowers. As soon as he caught sight of Kizuka, he flustered in embarrassment. Brandishing the bouquet at her like an unsheathed sword, he tried to force them into her hands before scarpering down to his bicycle which laid in the middle of the pavement.

Kizuka watched him cycle down the road before shutting her door. Looking down, she spotted a small rectangular piece of cream paper with decorative silver illustrations. Across the front were two words: Kizuka Hayashi. Flipping the folded paper open, Kizuka read the inside:

_You are invited as my plus-one to Hashirama's wedding. _

_Signed, Tobirama_

* * *

**Hey! I've got a poll going on who Kizuka should end up with, as GG and I have been reviewing the couple idea. ;) Hopefully you'll vote, or else you end up without any say at all! Muawhaha! :p Thanks again to the **Guest** who reiewed and the amazing **_xGuiltyXGigglesx03_**! Oh, and I may ask if anyone wants a lemon in any further chapter. ;) **

**_Cheers!_**


	17. Chapter 16

[16]

After a soft brush of the lips on his cheek, Hashirama smiled nervously as his mother-in-law then took a seat beside her husband, whispering God-knows-what in his ear. Mr Uzumaki bore a neutral expression, which wasn't helping Hashirama's anxiety. Inhaling through his nostrils, he exhaled through his mouth loudly. Where the Hell was Tobirama?

Another couple, albeit elderly, staggered through the doorway and the old woman waved at Hashirama before taking her seat near the back. It was only a small wedding, after all.

Pressing his shoulder blades nearly completely together, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Suddenly there was a faint shout from outside the Shinto shrine and Hashirama opened his eyes, staring with everyone else at the doorway. Then there was another shout. Clearing his throat, throwing down the embarrassment he felt when everyone turned to stare at him, Hashirama announced, "Just give me one minute, please."

Outside the shrine was a scene he thought he wouldn't have to see. Tobirama, whose arm was linked with Kizuka's arm, stood on one side while Madara and a fuming Izuna stood on the other. While Madara's face was contorted into a loose frown as he held Izuna away from Tobirama and Kizuka, Tobirama looked nothing more than the slightest bit irritable.

"If you don't mind," started Tobirama in a clipped tone, "there is a celebration going on here today. Mind your manners and quieten down."

Izuna glowered at him darkly. "You little—" Madara clapped a hand over his hand to block out the profanity. Locking gaze with Hashirama for a second, he then preceded to drag Izuna towards the men's bathroom. Upon entering, after the door had shut, Izuna pushed away from him. Swerving around he tried to head back outside.

"Izuna, _don't_!" warned Madara.

Izuna glared at him. "He is using her – you _can_ see that, can't you? He's using her to get to us, to me, and she doesn't realise—!"

"When there are emotions involved, Izuna, people tend to overlook the most obvious of benefits their other half's gains. Love is blind, remember?"

"Kizuka does not love him!"

"Why not?" challenged Madara, narrowing his eyes at his brother and shifting from one foot to the other. "How would you know who she loves? You're just friends, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Well, then nothing." Madara blocked his pathway to the door deliberately, whispering, "Be a good friend and be there for her when it falls apart, if what you're saying is true. If not, then behave and be patient. Tobirama has had a reputation since high school – you said so yourself. He'll screw it up sooner or later." Noticing that Izuna still looked reluctant, Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his aristocratic nose. "Izuna, Kizuka is a fully-grown woman. She can make up her own mind."

"Do you have any idea how patronising you sound? Just because Kizuka is fully-grown doesn't mean she recognises a sneaking little—"

"Izuna!"

"—when she sees one." Izuna shot Madara a furious glare. "You don't honestly believe he genuinely cares about her, do you? I thought you were bright!"

"Who's the patronising one now?"

"Be serious, Madara! Do you really think—?"

"If it's such a problem with you, then why don't you try to sway her away from Tobirama?" snapped Madara, glowering at Izuna, who became thoughtful at his words. "The way you talk about her, it's hard not to believe that you don't feel _something_ for her!"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what it is?"

"It's not romantic, for God's sake! It's to do with—" Izuna broke off abruptly, realising what he was going to say would break another promise to Kizuka.

Madara fixed him with a beady, pressing stare. "It's to do with what, Izuna?"

"I can't tell you," Izuna murmured childishly, diverting his gaze. His eyes flitted from the floor to the door to sinks and the urinals – anywhere he knew he wouldn't lock eyes with his brother. Madara could read him like an open book.

"Right."

* * *

Once Hashirama and Mito had said their promises, purified their love and given their offerings to God, they led the recession out of the shrine and down the steps, where the cars were waiting. Amongst the various cars was a white vintage sports car, with tins attached to the back by strings. A banner pinned onto the back of the boot said in bright bubblegum-pink paint: _Just Married_. Hashirama guffawed loudly at the sight of the car and Mito flushed a pale primrose-pink.

He turned to look at Tobirama, whose arm was draped across Kizuka's shoulders. "Good one, little brother. How much did it cost?"

Tobirama sent him a short-lived, crooked smirk. "Not much."

"You're such a rascal!"

Chuckling, Tobirama rolled his eyes. He withdrew his arm from around Kizuka and stepped towards Hashirama, standing face-to-face with his older brother. "I wanted to give you my gift before we went to the reception, as neither of us can guarantee that we'll see each other again tonight." He fished into the inside of his jacket and extracted a small envelope before handing it to Hashirama, who took it hesitantly. As Hashirama opened it, with Mito peering over his shoulder, Tobirama elaborated, "I didn't say, but I found a place of my own. I thought you could do with a bit more privacy now you're husband and wife."

Hashirama stared at the key tucked inside the envelope expressionlessly and Mito moved forward to embrace her brother-in-law. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Tobirama could detect the underlying sadness in her words.

"No problem. You're in good hands and so is Hashirama. That's what counts."

* * *

The reception venue was stunning: two large tepees stood proudly, with garlands of white flowers and sky blue fairy lights stretching between them and encircling the dance floor in the centre of the two triangular tents. The DJ was playing an old record that dated back three decades ago and many couples were dancing on the dance floor. Kizuka stood nearby the drink counter, sipping a glass of lemonade as she watched the other guests. She didn't know where Tobirama had taken off to.

"Auntie 'Zuka!"

She turned around and had her knees assaulted by a stumbling little boy with a tuft of brown hair. He had big dark eyes and was grinning up at her, looking as pleased as punch.

"Aah, Hiruzen," Sasuke bent down to his son's level, wearing a mock-tired expression. "It's _Ki_-zuka. Like a _key_ in the door."

Frowning at her university friend, Kizuka lowered her drink and asked exasperatedly, "Why does that sound dodgy coming from your mouth, Sasuke?"

Sasuke winked at her and sent her a perverted smile. "Well, that is the Sarutobi charm, you know. We're irresistible to all women, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure I'm resisting you." Kizuka countered dryly, bringing her glass to her lips and taking a sip. Sasuke scoffed at her indignantly and Hiruzen furrowed his brow, pouting.

"What about me?" he whined.

Kizuka glanced down at him, registered the upset expression and cooed, "Aww! Hiruzen," She dropped to her knees, skilfully avoiding spilling her drink and hugged the child. "I can never resist you, sweetheart!" Smiling at Sasuke's incredulous face, Kizuka pulled Hiruzen into a tighter cuddle. "You'll always be my favourite little monkey."

Sniffing, Sasuke turned away with his nose high in the air. Kizuka giggled and released Hiruzen, who chirped dismally, "Daddy's not very happy with me."

Kizuka rolled her eyes and told him, "Don't worry about it, Hiruzen. It's not you. Sasuke's never happy with Auntie Kizuka."

A new song switched on and someone coughed from behind her. She turned around, expecting to see Tobirama, but instead found Izuna lurking there with an irked look on his face. "May I have this dance?" he asked stiffly, focusing solely on Kizuka.

"Erm, sure, Izuna."

Very tightly, he grasped her outstretched hand and practically dragged her away from Sasuke and Hiruzen to the dance floor, joining the other couples. He sun Kizuka around and placed his hand on her waist, while clutching her other hand very firmly with his own. Kizuka laid her free hand on his shoulder, and they commenced.

"That was rather rude, you know, interrupting the conversation like that."

"I'm sorry, was there a conversation still going? It looked rather over and done with to me." Izuna retorted snappishly, scowling. "Besides, there are more important things I want to discuss with you."

At once Kizuka was apprehensive; she knew _who_ he wanted to talk about. "Oh yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Tobirama? I could have told you what he's like! Do you even know him that well?"

"I know him well enough, Izuna! Stop being so overbearing – I'm not stupid! We're not serious and it'll probably be a while before we think of doing anything drastic, so calm down!" Kizuka glared at him, losing some of the beauty she had gained with her make-up and elegant hairdo. "You're not dating Tobirama, so I don't see why you're so wound up!"

"I'm wound up because I know the little bastard from childhood, remember? Go and ask my teachers from school and they'll tell you about it – which reminds me, did you know that he went through nearly half our year at high school? He couldn't keep one girlfriend for any longer than a fortnight. Once he got what he wanted, he moved on." Izuna told her sharply; Kizuka flinched at his curt tone. They stopped dancing and stared each other down, in the middle of a mass of moving bodies and laughter.

"Izuna, I want this." she told him earnestly, "I want to be with him. I know you don't like it, but please – it's not like I'm going to sit you two down together and make you talk."

Izuna leaned forward, hissing, "Then have you told him about us?" His hand slipped down to her lower back meaningfully.

"Izuna—!"

Izuna rested his chin on her shoulder, lavender-scented shampoo and hairspray wafting into his nostrils, and muttered, "Does he know that we had sex so many times that I know your body inside out ... _literally_?"

"Izuna, please—!"

"Stop it."

Kizuka pushed herself away from Izuna and stared at Madara, who was frowning at his brother while offering Kizuka his hand. She took it quickly and he led her away; Kizuka glanced back to see Izuna glowering darkly after them. Madara brought her back to the drink table, pouring her a glass of a random spirit and then pouring himself one. Madara instigated the conversation. "You should ignore him. He's not used to sharing anyone's attention." He gave Kizuka her glass. She sniffed it tentatively. "It's just an alcolpop, nothing strong."

Kizuka nodded, muttering quietly, "Thank you."

Madara straightened up and faced her assertively, a peculiar look skulking in his fathomless black eyes. He raised his glass slightly. "To Hashirama."

"To Hashirama."

They clinked glasses and drank. After Madara finished, he put his empty glass aside and turned back to Kizuka. She had only taken one sip or so. Madara resumed watching her with that resolute, probing gaze. Finally, he said, "Where's Tobirama?"

Having expected him to say something else obviously had been a mistake. Kizuka huffed and crossed her arms, leaning away from him, looking disbelieving. "I can't believe you!"

Madara furrowed his brow, but remained otherwise unfazed. "What do you mean?"

Kizuka raised her eyebrows at him and asked, rather sardonically, "Oh, you _don't_ know?"

Madara frowned. "Stop with the questions and just tell me what I have apparently done wrong already. You women are far too sensitive sometimes."

"Who did Izuna and I just have a mini-argument about?"

"Aah." Madara looked away with something akin to an entertained smirk resting on his lips. "I apologise." He looked back at her. "What would you like to talk about, then, Kizuka?"

Kizuka blinked, whether she was feeling shock or what she didn't know. The day so far had been rather confusing, and apparently Madara felt like furthering that whirlwind of confusion.

* * *

**Aaw! I'm touched by your review, **Guest**, you're so lovely! And I'll see if I can squeeze a lil' lemon in somewhere just for you ;) Would you prefer a KizuxTobi or KizuxMada one? **

**Also, GG. I hope you're not taking the single vote for Izuna too badly :( I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of votes at the moment. Happy Birthday!**

**As for the rest of my readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! R&R, if you like!**


	18. Chapter 17

[17]

"Don't tell me – you're sulking still?"

Izuna scoffed and turned away from Madara, choosing to stare at the other wall and not meet his brother's disapproving look. "If she still chooses him over me, then yes – I'm sulking, Madara. I, a fully-grown and handsome young man, am sulking."

"Let me correct you: you, a mentally-underdeveloped child in a man's body, are sulking. _Real_ men don't sulk. They get out there and do something about it."

"Not everybody is like you, Madara."

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone like me on this planet. I have enough on my plate with you, I don't need a doppelganger joining in too."

"I'm touched." Izuna riposted sarcastically, yanking his covers up over his head. In the doorway, Madara sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Now go away. We know why you're here and no, I don't want to go to work today. She can be your PA from now on! Go on, have her! I don't want her anymore!"

"You're acting like a baby throwing his toys out of the pram," commented Madara scathingly. "Just grow a dick and get out there, will you? Stop hiding in your bedroom!"

"I'm not hiding in my bedroom!" protested Izuna, his voice sounded rather muffled by the thick quilts. Madara raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, although Izuna couldn't see it. "That was middle school – I've grown up now! It's called 'moping'."

"Moping is what teenagers do."

"No, teenagers sulk. Adults mope."

"No, little children sulk and teenagers mope. Either way, it's not going to help you so just grow up and help yourself. The duvet won't help you."

"You're my brother, can't you help?"

"You can't rely on me all the time, Izuna. You made this mess and now you have to clean it up. You shouldn't have pissed Kizuka off in the first place, should you?"

Izuna whipped his covers off his body and whirled around to glare at Madara, who straightened up and walked away. "I did not make this mess! She should have told me she was seeing Tobirama, that's what started it! See, she doesn't even know him like we do – she doesn't understand what he's like—"

"Do you know about how long she's been seeing him?" asked Madara placidly, yet he didn't reappear in the doorway.

Jumping out of bed, Izuna rushed out to follow Madara, retorting, "No I don't, but I bet it's not long – Tobirama never waits long. It was one girl one week and then a new one the next. But she doesn't know that—"

"Izuna, I think you're overreacting." Madara interrupted, pouring two cups of coffee, "The only thing you can do is wait and see. If Tobirama's the same as high school, then he's using her and she'll wake up eventually. If he's changed, then you've made yourself out to be a right prat. Apologise and make up with her, will you? It gives me less to deal with, then."

"Oh, wow, you're such a wonderful big brother," muttered Izuna sarcastically, accepting his cup of coffee. "She's still your PA, though. You do need one."

"So you keep telling me." Madara sipped his coffee, his eyes trained on Izuna.

* * *

When Kizuka walked into the office that morning, she was greeted with a deafening silence. Izuna was nowhere in sight. She checked under the desks and behind the door, in case he thought of jumping out on her, but he wasn't there. Puzzled, she proceeded to Madara's office. Timidly she knocked on the door: Madara was well-known for not being a morning person, after all.

"Come in."

Breathing in, not knowing whether he would be more displeased than usual to see her or not, Kizuka entered the office. She lingered by the doorway. "Mr Uchiha, where is Izuna today?"

"Izuna isn't in today," Madara answered, not looking up from his work. His hand was scribbling fluently without pause. "He seems to have come down with a slight cold over the weekend. You'll be assisting me today instead."

The last time she had ever worked alone with Madara suddenly sprang to mind and Kizuka filled with apprehension. "Are you sure? I could get on with Izuna's—"

"I don't bite, Hayashi, now sit down."

Biting back her retorts, Kizuka slowly marched to the only desk remaining in the room, adjacent to Madara's large mahogany one. Daylight sidled in through the window behind him, catching in his raven-black mane. Kizuka noted that his hair was darker than Izuna's and had a less bluish tinge as well. Upon finding herself thinking such thoughts, she quickly berated herself and set about working. Ducking her head down to face several sheets of paper, Kizuka suddenly wished that she had called in sick too.

* * *

"Oi, Snow White, if you don't pick up this call, I'll go round every single one of your ex-girlfriends' houses and tell them you want to meet up with them. You've been ignoring me for the whole weekend already. Can't you call it quits now? I didn't know Hiruzen peeked up Kizuka's dress until she told me, I swear! Just pick up already!"

_Beep._

"Snowy, I'm losing patience! Just answer the damn phone, it won't kill you! I just want to talk about this problem I'm having at the moment. I really need your help. Call me back, will you?"

_Beep._

"Tobirama Senju ... pick up your damn phone."

_Beep._

"Tobirama, I swear I'll—"

"What do you want, Monkey?" Tobirama suddenly cut in, giving Sasuke a heart attack. "You've been calling me for the third day now. How much does your phone bill cost?"

"Well, perhaps I was trying to contact a friend who was hell-bent on ignoring me? I don't know. He seems to really have something against me lately."

"Quit being sarcastic and just get to the point, Sasuke."

Sasuke paused. "What's happened? You sound annoyed."

"The last thing I need you doing is getting all of my exes on my case when I'm in a new relationship," snapped Tobirama, frowning deeply, "Or did you not think of that?"

"God's sake, Tobirama, I was just joking! You're so serious!"

"Sasuke, I have something planned for tonight, hurry up!"

"For God's sake, hold your horses—"

The line went dead; a buzzing sound resonated in Sasuke's ear as he called down the line, "Hello? Hey, Tobirama, are you there?" When no one answered, he said, "For crying out loud!" and hung up as well.

* * *

Mid-afternoon came round and Madara invited Kizuka to lunch. Knowing that he had an ulterior motive, Kizuka attempted to decline but was cut off by a stern glare from Madara. She complied without another word.

He took her to a little cafe just round the corner to the train station. _It was quite convenient_, he had said as he pulled out her chair for her, _I normally travel by train and managed to find this place. I've always come back since._

Kizuka wasn't sure what he was trying to pull, but remained alert and cautious throughout their little tête-à-tête in case he tried to catch her off-guard. So far he hadn't tried anything. But she couldn't be too careful.

Their drinks and doughnuts arrived quickly and the conversation took a turn.

"You know Izuna is only worried about you, don't you?"

Not even lifting her eyes to meet his, Kizuka coolly responded, "Is that what he told you to say or are you saying this on your own accord?" She tore off a piece of doughnut and ate it, eyes focused on her plate rather than Madara as he answered.

"I think we both know Izuna wouldn't say something so plainly, so don't start. You know he cares about you – he gave you your job, didn't he?"

"Only because he owed me as much."

"I don't follow."

Kizuka looked up and was met with Madara's suspicious look. "If he hasn't told you already, then you needn't worry. You'll learn soon enough, most probably, there's no way to keep it quiet for long."

Madara narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Kizuka returned to her doughnut. "You know, when I first started working for you, I thought I wouldn't learn much from the job. I always wanted to do something to do with Art, like work in an art museum or something."

"What changed your mind?"

A coy smile spread across Kizuka's lips. She looked up and held Madara's gaze as she spoke. "I met some very interesting people."

He raised an eyebrow and went to question her on what she meant, but she returned her attention to her food and he felt like he knew the answer somehow anyway.

* * *

Very faintly she traced the lines of his handwriting.

_Dearest Kizuka,_

_How are you? I hope you've been coping well and are enjoying your life. If he ever threatens you, call me. Don't delay and don't be frightened of him – the law is on your side._

_On a brighter note, the vineyard has been doing fairly well. The rain is picking up a little bit more, but it's bearable. You remember Ryota, the boy who always delivered the milk? He's been asking about you. Curious, in a way, don't you think? Just the other day he was asking if you'd be back in town soon. Personally, I think he's missing you. He's a nice boy._

_I might send another letter soon. I've been thinking of paying you a visit for a couple of months now, but I thought that you might want to find your feet in your new life first. Are you still friends with that Izuna boy? You should be – but don't close off other friends. Sasuke was a nice young man. Kimiko was nice too. That reminds me; you said that Hiruzen liked the Leap of Faith challenge, so why don't you bring him down here soon? They're setting a holiday camp up nearby. You and your friends could go there and try it out. You're never too young, you know!_

Then he had signed off with his name and a kiss. A little PS read; _I have also enclosed the address of a little maisonette in the village nearby – it was your late aunt Himeko's house. She never used it. Maybe you could._

Smiling faintly, Kizuka sighed and slumped into her chair.

* * *

**Salut!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! A very big thanks! to **_Nabuula_**, **Guest**, GG, **_VKlover13_** and **_ookawa_**! **

**Also, sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that you're going through a rough time, but hold on in there! I hope this new chapter helps keep your spirits up! :) Stay strong!**


	19. Chapter 18

[18]

The strident tremors of the phone as it vibrated against the wooden surface awoke Kizuka during the dark hours of the night. Groggy from sleep, she didn't even notice the unregistered phone number before she picked up.

"'Ello, who is this?"

"Kizuka, I need your help."

Her blood froze. The hairs on her arms started to rise. That voice ... he had dared to call her, to ask for her help after everything he'd done ... the selfish bastard.

"I don't care."

"Kizuka, if you don't help me, I'll find you and I'll make your life Hell – do you hear me, girl? Do you remember what I can do? What I did back then, do you remember that? When I say I need help, I bloody well mean it! The police are trying to charge me with fraud and God knows what else! I need you to come down and bail me out. And I mean _now_."

"I'm not going to help you. Dig your own way out."

"Don't you—!"

Kizuka sat up straight, fuming and hissed down the phone line, "After everything you put through, all those times you made me think that I was worthless, you come crawling back—?"

"I am not _crawling back_ to you, bitch!" spat her stepfather viciously, anger evident in his voice, "And I mean it when I say I'll—"

"I'm sure Uncle Kenji would like to know what you say you'll do me if I don't help you," injected Kizuka spitefully, coldness coating her tone like frost on a window. "Or I could just ask Izuna to drop-in on you in your cosy little cell."

"You sneaking little—"

"Get over it!" hissed Kizuka, beginning to tremble in fury. "You don't get it! I don't want to know you, and you know why – but you don't like that, do you? You treated me like that because Mum let you! She turned a blind eye because she didn't want any more beatings from you—!"

"I never laid a hand on her—!"

"A likely story! I saw the bruises on her arms, the black eyes, everything! So did Uncle Kenji when Mum sent me away to him! He knows what kind of a shitbag you really are—!"

"One more word out of you and I'll—"

"You'll what?" taunted Kizuka, a callous twisted smile lighting her darkened face. "You'll beat me up again? You'll kick the stuffing out of me, will you? What'll you do? Because whatever you do, I'll tell the police. Even if you get off now, I can get you for child abuse, assault, domestic violence, torture maybe." Her voice became more serious, more venomous, "You see, you didn't think it through, did you? You've made yourself a victim – _because I can tell on you_ ... whenever I want, I can tell the police what you did to me, to Mum. You killed her. She didn't 'fall down the stairs' like you said she did. But they didn't have any proof. I can give them that."

"You bitch ..."

"I'm what you made me."

* * *

In the morning, the first thing Kizuka did was reread Uncle Kenji's letter. The select words '_don't be frightened of him_' and '_call_ _me_' rang through her mind at the end.

The conversation and the chilling fact that he had contacted her at all put her on-edge. He must have been desperate, if he called _her_, of all the people he knew. The only time at university he had contacted her was to tell her that her mother had died in an 'accident' – but she knew the truth. Her mother wasn't a clumsy person. The old 'fell down the stairs' line didn't wash with her, nor did it with the police. They were just as suspicious as her, if not more so. They'd probably seen it a dozen times in their career. It was just finding evidence. She hadn't been there so she couldn't testify against him.

Swallowing the apprehensive lump in her throat, Kizuka dialled the number and waited for Uncle Kenji to pick up his phone.

* * *

The tiny bell twinkled as the door opened and the young man strolled into the quaint little teashop. Looking around, he soon spotted his peer sitting near the back. The perfect place to have a private conversation, in his opinion.

Moving towards the counter, he ordered a small coffee latte and paid for the beverage. With his steaming cup of caffeine in hand, Izuna moved towards the back table where sat his snowy-haired rival. He sat opposite Tobirama without asking for permission and took a sip of his coffee as Tobirama stared at him over the top of his newspaper. A moment passed between them in silence.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Tobirama," Izuna said in a false pleasant kind of voice, throwing in a fake cheery smile as well. "We're just two school chums sitting and drinking coffee together, aren't we?"

Tobirama looked unconvinced. "Don't play dumb, Izuna, we both know you're here to pick a bone, so get on with it. I can get on with my day, then."

"Is work busy, then?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and didn't comment. He rustled the newspaper and turned over a page without glancing at Izuna, who smirked smugly. "You know," Izuna started, surveying Tobirama closely, "that Kizuka is a dear friend of mine, right? And I don't entrust my friends to people unworthy to have them."

"What are you insinuating, Izuna?"

Not particularly caring that Tobirama refused to still look at him, Izuna responded, "We both know what you were like in high school, dickhead. I'm not stupid and I'm not going to let you screw Kizuka over. If you're serious about her," Tobirama flashed him a severe look, but Izuna continued on, "you have to prove to me that you won't hurt her."

"We all hurt the people we love, even if it's unintentional." Tobirama reasoned with him, "You've hurt Madara before."

"I don't cheat on my girlfriend."

"You've never had one."

"Been spying on me, Senju?" challenged Izuna, glowering darkly.

Tobirama scoffed, pursed his lips, folded his newspaper and crossed his arms. Semi-glaring, he snapped, "What makes you think I haven't changed?"

"It's you."

Again, Tobirama scoffed. "That's hardly a reason. Give me a real one." He ignored the glower he received from Izuna and resumed staring expectantly.

"Isn't the fact that it's you enough?"

Tobirama was practically squinting at Izuna now, silently enraged at his accusation. "Listen to me now, Izuna," he muttered lowly, leaning forward onto the table. "I am serious about Kizuka. She means a lot to me. But I don't want trouble. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Intentionally or not?"

Tobirama glared at him.

Izuna smirked. "I agree about not wanting trouble. Kizuka doesn't deserve it, does she?" he solicited noncommittally. Then he shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat," He paused, flashing Tobirama a haughty leer. "But there's work to be done."

Tobirama watched him as he departed the teashop before the question dawned upon him: what did Izuna mean when he said that Kizuka was worth more than trouble? Could he have been implying that he, Tobirama, was trouble, or he was just over-thinking it?

* * *

Out in the local park, seated on a wooden bench, was Madara. He had a thoughtful expression scrawled across his face. In his hand was a rectangular postcard, signed by Hashirama.

The departing sentence read: _I'll call you soon_.

For a moment, Madara completely forgot about that promise he had made himself all those years ago when his mother died. For a moment he wanted that kind of life; the simple life, with a wife and a family to go home to, not just a house and his brother. Then, after that moment, he bitterly rebuked himself and was appalled to think of choosing someone else over Izuna. Izuna was his brother! How could he think of leaving Izuna behind?

_"You'll grow up eventually, Madara. You'll have to stop worrying about the others," His mother kissed his forehead. Then her tinkling laughter floated into his ears. "You're a wonderful big brother, but even you need to find someone special one day. You won't be betraying any of us. It's just natural."_

_"But Izuna and—"_

_A long, warm finger ghosted over his lips, silencing him. "Now, now, what did I just say? You all will grow up eventually. It's natural, Madara."_

_His eyes met hers and he felt ... what was it? Was it calmness?_

Lifting his eyes to the heavens, Madara heaved a sigh and steeled himself. He would not cry. He could not cry. He had no tears left anymore.

Losing himself to his wonderings, Madara found the remnants of the recurring dream. The breathy moans and gasps, feather-light touches and general feeling of ecstasy ...

_Her teeth grazed his skin while her eyes were locked in an intense stare-down with his. Tresses of her dark hair tumbling across her shoulders and his chest as she inched her way downwards ... he couldn't look away as her hand slipped down between her thighs, removing the remaining garment ... he couldn't stop his hand from snaking down her waist and aiding her to dispose of the flimsy fabric ... he could feel his body tense at the sight of hers ... she was beautiful, angelic ... he wanted nothing more than to—_

His phone rang and Madara jerked forwards instinctively, hand clenched on the arm of the wood. Breathing in several deep breaths, Madara recomposed himself and answered his phone. As soon as he answered, he was greeted with an enthusiastic, "Madara!"

Puffing out an irritated sigh, he said, "You're the Devil, Hashirama."

Hashirama huffed on the other side of the line. "That's unkind. What's happened to make you so grumpy? Did Izuna do something?"

"No, your brother did."

Hashirama went quiet. "W ... what do you mean? What's Tobirama done?"

"He's upset Izuna by dating his best friend and personal assistant, that's what." Madara told him, scowling, "You were there, weren't you, when they were facing off at your wedding ceremony?"

"I'm well aware of what occurred at _my_ wedding ceremony, Madara, so don't talk down to me!" Hashirama exclaimed, "Anyway, I have some good news for you—oh, what's that, Mito?"

"Hashirama, at least remove the phone from the side of your head when you're talking to your wife. I don't want to hear anything I'd regret."

"You pervert! I'm sorry, Mito, what was that? Yes, it's him. No, I'm talking – wait, hang on a minute—"

"Who, me or the woman?" asked Madara, irked at Hashirama's confusing gestures.

"The name is Mito, Madara. I would prefer it if you called me by my actual name." Madara couldn't say that he was expecting Mito to answer.

"I would prefer to talk to Hashirama in private, but is that possible?" retorted Madara patronizingly. "Or is he like the dog on a lead and not allowed to do anything on his own now he is tethered to you?"

Mito pinched the inside of her cheek with her teeth, aggravated. "Don't get smart. It doesn't suit you. I know you're after my husband, Uchiha, so don't come it."

"Don't come it?" The words of Izuna echoed in his head. Did Izuna's friend come from Uzushiogakure, by any chance? "I take it that you're younger than you look, but even more stupid if you think I'm interested in Hashirama in that sort of way. I'll confess this much to you: I'm not homosexual in any way."

Mito scoffed. "How should I know?"

"A valid point, but I refuse to show you if ever we meet again."

"I wouldn't want you to," Mito threw back viciously, "Lord knows what you would do."

Madara snorted slightly. "Always the pious one, aren't you, Mito? I suppose it was you who wanted a traditional wedding, then?"

"Mito!" called Hashirama, his voice echoing down the line. "It's ready! Can I have the phone back?" There was some murmuring and then Hashirama's voice bounced down the phone line, "Hello, Madara? Are you still there?"

"Scarcely amused, but yes. I'm here."

"Good. I have something to tell you." Hashirama announced buoyantly. Madara waited for him to elaborate; Hashirama took a deep breath and then said, "I'm expecting a baby."

Madara faltered slightly. In a minute, he regained composure. "No wonder why I thought you were always so camp. You're secretly a woman."

"I'm not having the baby – Mito is!"

For the first time in a long while, Madara laughed.

* * *

**Again, a great big ****_thank you!_**** to all those who read and to those who reviewed! **Guest**, well done on noticing that I haven't defined Kizuka's past quite so elaborately (until now, as I'm sure you can guess). Which brings me onto another notice ...**

**In **_no way _**whatsoever do I condone the use of violence against people, in particular women and children. It's one thing to write about a **_fictional_** punch-up between two characters, like Izuna and Tobirama, but domestic violence is ****_appalling_**** and should stop! Therefore, should any reader of this chapter feel uncomfortable because of this theme, I do apologise. It isn't intentional. I will not be writing anything descriptive. There will be references, but that is as far as I will go. I apologise for any inconviences. **

**On a brighter note, I'm beginning to write the start of chapter 19 and here's a hint: you'll get to see a date with Tobirama, GG!**


	20. Chapter 19

[19]

Candles lit the garden gazebo and the aroma of honeysuckle and jasmine haunted the crisp night air. A vase of scarlet roses rested on the circular wooden table, a plate either side of the vase. Stars studded the inky night sky above, silver streaks of moonlight pooling onto the ground below. Everything in the garden was motionless, frozen in time like a picture.

But then there was murmuring.

Kizuka gasped when the night air hit her and clutched Tobirama's hand tighter, her other hand reaching out for his shirt. "Tobirama," she began, "where are we? What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Relax and just trust me. I've been working on this all weekend."

"Is that why you haven't been returning my calls? Is this why Sasuke said you were ignoring him? You know, he took that very personally."

"It was nothing personal. I'll tell him that after tonight."

"You still need to tell me where we are because I really don't like this blindfold at the moment. Can't I take it off, please?" Kizuka went to feel it, but Tobirama took hold of her hand and pulled it away. "It's really annoying."

"You'll spoil the surprise."

Kizuka perked up at his words. "What do you mean, surprise?" She tried to walk a bit faster in hope that if they reached the destination he was taking her to quicker, then the blindfold would be peeled away and she would be able to open her eyes again sooner. However, she tripped on a loose paving stone. Expecting to hit the ground, Kizuka braced herself for the painful impact, but was scooped up by Tobirama who stabilised her and asked if she was okay. "Yes, yes, I'm fine!" Kizuka tried to wave it off, flustered. She heard Tobirama snicker quietly.

"Maybe I should carry you."

Kizuka blushed. "No, no ... I'm fine. I can walk by myself, you know."

Again, Tobirama chuckled and said, "If that's what you want," as he enveloped her hands with his larger ones. He pressed his lips against her forehead and Kizuka's breath hitched in her throat. Growing in confidence, Tobirama stepped forwards and tugged Kizuka towards him; she stumbled into him and he captured her lips in a slow kiss. Momentarily fazed, Kizuka didn't respond. When Tobirama dipped his head lower in an attempt to encourage her, Kizuka started to kiss back. At first she wasn't really sure how to react when he meandered his arm around her supple waist—after all, she didn't want to appear easy, did she?—but once he gave her a little nudge under her ribs, she nervously parted her lips and allowed him entrance.

Suddenly, he pulled away, the blindfold slipping away from Kizuka's eyes.

She blinked in the gloom. The first thing that she saw was Tobirama's light smile.

"Surprise, Kizuka."

* * *

It wasn't until late morning when Kizuka woke up to find Tobirama's arm draped over her waist and his chin nuzzled into the pillow beside her head. A slight smile spread across her features at his serene expression: for once, he wasn't looking indifferent or annoyed, just merely at peace. It was ... sweet.

Then his phone buzzed.

Tobirama groaned, pulling Kizuka closer and inhaling the scent of lavender that lingered in her hair. "Make it stop," he mumbled groggily. Kizuka sighed and tried to struggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "Mm!" Tobirama groaned in protest.

Kizuka huffed quietly. "I can't stop it if you don't let me go." she reasoned.

"I don't care," was his half-aware reply.

Fidgeting in order to turn around, Kizuka peered up at Tobirama's face. His eyes were still closed. Her breath fanned across his neck and collar bone. "But Tobirama," she begun, her lips drawing closer to his skin, her fingers creeping across his chest, "I can barely move an inch ... how can I stop that damned buzzing if I can't get near it? I only want to help you."

Tobirama moved his head down, his lips planted on the skin of her shoulder. "You can make me forget it." he suggested, kissing his way up her neck. Kizuka bit in a gasp. "Come on, Kizuka ... make me forget it."

Kizuka struggled to get away from him as his hands roamed downwards. "Please, Tobirama ... I'm not ready for—"

Tobirama pulled away and looked at her finally, a sombre emotion lurking behind his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kizuka looked away, slightly embarrassed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's nothing personal. I just ... I don't want to go too fast. I want to know where I stand and not be confused." She glanced at him. "Is that okay?"

Tobirama wasn't looking at her and instead was focused on the door at the other end of the bedroom. "Yeah, sure." he said apathetically before throwing the covers off his body and standing up. "You should get up. We've got work to go to, haven't we?"

Kizuka bit her lip, watching him walk out of the room. She didn't mean to put him off entirely; she was just being honest.

* * *

With Izuna tucked away at home, lurking in his bedroom still, Madara set about work with a somewhat disgruntled outlook. When the head of accountancy, his cousin Hikaku, informed him of his resignation and desire to transfer to another (much smaller) company, Madara snapped at him and told him to come back when he realised how fortunate he was to even be offered a job at Uchiha Corps. after his behaviour two years ago. Then there was the incident with the cleaner. After that was the receptionist, who claimed that Hashirama Senju's wife was on the phone. He told her quite plainly that under no circumstances whatsoever Mito Senju (née Uzumaki) was allowed into his premises, even via telephone wire.

No, it wasn't the greatest start to the morning. It was going to become worse when he caught sight of Kizuka running in late.

"You're late."

"I'm aware," replied Kizuka in a clipped tone as she rummaged through the contents of her bag. Madara watched her for a second. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hn."

"I take it you don't have anything to say. That or you didn't realise you were staring."

"I take it you've forgotten I can sack you," countered Madara irritably, scribbling on another document his signature and his disapproval.

Kizuka pulled a face. "Good morning to you, too, sunshine." she muttered under her breath, extracting a pen, a fat, hard-cover book and her planner. She sat down in her seat, oblivious to the glare Madara shot at her, and tapped her password and username into the computer. "How was your evening last night?" she started nonchalantly.

A frown tugged at the corner of Madara's mouth. "Terrific."

"How so?"

"Why are you so chatty? Don't you have any female companions?" Suddenly he thought of Mito and inwardly shuddered. The woman was a damn nuisance – _how_ did he even appear to be interested in Hashirama in _that_ way, exactly?

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me with your menial chatter," snapped Madara, punching the dot of an 'i' particularly hard that he pierced the paper. He huffed quietly. "Get on with your work."

"I am—"

"I meant in silence."

Hours passed in utter silence; if a pin had been dropped, it would have echoed around the room. The office shared the same frosty atmosphere that was only achievable during the winter when it snowed. The occasional clip-clopping of Kizuka's heels as she trotted from her desk to the filing cabinet and back again seemed to be the only form of existence. Madara remained bent-over and rigid as he worked, meanwhile Kizuka seemed glued to her computer screen, scanning all contacts and writing emails to them about their latest stock offers and such.

Then a flash of silver shuddered into the office through the glass wall.

Upon first sight, Kizuka froze up and stopped working. Madara didn't notice and continued writing his explanation for not wanting to align his company with a foreign exporting factory – he wasn't stupid, he had heard about their reputation.

All he heard next was the fretful stuttering of a bad excuse and the scurrying heels as Kizuka ran out of the office, leaving her stuff behind.

Her planner, pen and book laid desolately on her desk.

* * *

Darkening clouds gathered in the skies as she ran home. Rain started petering down, each drop adding to her dread and fear.

Luckily, she had her keys jiggling in her pocket. Unluckily, she didn't have anything else – her bag was at the office. But she couldn't return now. The storm was about to start. If only Izuna had been there, she may have actually stayed. But it was Madara, and Madara didn't know – nor did he need to! She couldn't let anyone else find out about it.

Jamming the key into the lock, she then wrenched the front door open and slammed it shut behind as she staggered inside. She dropped her keys on the carpeted floor somewhere in her hurry up the stairs.

Four steps, three steps, two ... one ...

She hurtled into her bedroom and ripped her clothes off her body. She didn't want her work clothes ruined. She merely shoved a baggy, three-sizes-too-big T-shirt over her head and crawled under the bed, wishing that it was over. Under her bed, she wished that she still had Izuna ...

* * *

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Madara Uchiha speaking, who is this?"

"It's Izuna Uchiha speaking, is Kizuka there?"

Madara scowled. "She went home. Something came over her and she was rushing out of the door. You haven't said anything to her behind my back, have you?"

"Is she all right?"

At Izuna's panicked tone, Madara narrowed his eyes. "Should she be not all right?" he questioned instantly. "What's happened?"

"Well, there's a storm brewing, isn't there?"

"Yes, but what—?"

"Kizuka is scared of thunder and lightning." Izuna told him hurriedly, "You need to go round her house and check on her. She's terrified of it, really she is. One clap of thunder and she's shaking like a leaf! You need to make sure she's okay!"

"I have work to—"

"I'll finish that, but please, look after her until the storm is over. I'll call the moping—"

"Sulking," interjected Madara.

"—_moping_ off, but please, she needs someone right now. She's terrified of storms like these. In her hometown, she doesn't really get them unless the season is really bad." Izuna pleaded.

"All right, fine, I'll go. But I want the work finished!"

"Yes, yes, fine – just _go_!"

* * *

Rain beat against the back of his coat, droplets falling into his eyes and creeping onto the collar of his shirt. He stared at the half-open front door. Izuna's words rang through his mind.

_"One clap of thunder and she's shaking like a leaf!"_

Why would she be so fearful of storms, though? What reason did she have to be afraid of something she had barely experienced? Or was it that—maybe, just maybe—it remind her of something she would rather forget, like whenever he looked up a tall building, he would automatically think of the building which killed his mother and brothers?

He pursed his lips and strode forwards. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any burglars in the house – he doubted that there were, but anything was possible in this life. Izuna had actually decided to stop sulking and do Madara's work – if that wasn't a miracle, then what was?

"Kizuka!" called out Madara, once he had reached the threshold. He knocked on the front door once, and it slipped open, displaying the narrow hallway. No one was in sight. A pair of keys laid at the foot of the stairs. Madara sighed, trudged inside, picked up the keys and returned to the front door, locking it. "Kizuka ... it's Madara Uchiha."

A crackle of lightning lit the sky, silver flashing through the windows, and suddenly he heard a pitiful whimper from upstairs. At that, Madara started climbing the stairs.

"Kizuka ... can you hear me?"

A sob erupted from somewhere: the landing had yet to appear in his view.

"Kizuka, are you okay? Where are you?"

Another flash of silver and another sob – just how scared was she? Would he find her curled up into a vulnerable, foetal position? Or would she have concealed herself under mounts of blankets or something? His anxiety rocketed when he heard a quiet shriek.

He quickened his pace and found himself in a square-sized bedroom, a mirror opposite the bed, a wardrobe beside the window overlooking the street and a small double bed sitting in the middle of the room with a chest of drawers at its foot. Yet there was no sign of Kizuka, except for the clothes scattered on the floor. Somewhat puzzled, Madara skimmed around the sidelines of her bedroom, peeking inside the wardrobe and then under the bed and the chest of drawers.

And there she was.

Curled up with her hands cupping her ears, Kizuka's face was screwed up as she concentrated on distracting herself from her current situation. Madara reached out and touched her elbow and her eyes snapped open in alarm. Calmly, Madara kept eye contact with her.

"I'm here to help you."

"Please ..." A tear dribbled from her eye. "Make it go away ..." A sob choked her. "Please, stop it ... please ..."

Madara trailed his hand down her forearm and gently enfolded her hand. "Give me your hand and I'll help you. I need you out from under the bed, Kizuka."

Kizuka peered at him fearfully. "But—"

Madara remained expressionless, somehow comforting her by refraining from expressing his emotions – pity, annoyance, whatever it was that he felt right now. "I can't fit under your bed, Kizuka. I'm too big to fit in there, if you haven't noticed."

A half-sob and half-chuckle splattered from her throat. The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. "You know," she said slowly, "I would never have thought that you'd have a dirty mouth, Madara."

A gradual smirk engraved itself on his face. "Neither did Izuna."

* * *

**I just want to say a great big ****_thank you!_**** to **_Nabuula_**, **_ookawa_**, **Guest**, GG, **_BlazeMary_** and **_VKlover13_**!** **Thank you so much for your reviews! :)**

**I've added some on, because it wasn't making much sense to some people. I hope it's clearer now. I know the whole storyline and forget that those reading don't, so I'm sorry about that.**


End file.
